Under the moons Tale
by kakasakulover123
Summary: SansXOc. somewhere in the middle my brain decided it wanted to do SansXReader so if you find any misplaced You's my apologies. Chapters will be ridiculously long cause that's how I roll. This story is romance humor and comfort, so there will be a bit of angst, if you don't like that turn back. Rated m for language, smut much later and violence. 99 % of characters owned by Toby fox.
1. the begining

_**okay here is the dealio I have been over this thing with a fine tooth comb and I have fixed countless punctuation mistakes cause I suck at things like that. I think i did a fine job but if you nit pick at it you WILL find things i missed to which i say maybe if you spent less time being an anal retentive jerk maybe you could enjoy the story more. next don't complain about the paragraphs this IS how there supposed to be formatted, three to five sentences. look it up. Now that's been covered if you find plot holes or bad sentence structure please let me know i WILL fix them. if any of the words are foreign to you, ask ill be happy to explain. one last thing, this is my second fic but for the love of whatever deity you serve DON'T READ MY FIRST ONE IT SUCKS SOOO BAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Now please enjoy**_

The moon shone brightly that night above the towering gaze of Mount Ebbott. The tears that filled her eyes caused the moon to almost seem like it had a tail. she looked up at it directly and wondered what stories it could tell. She chuckled at her own stupidity. The moon with a tail could tell a tale. Her ribs hurt from HIM hitting her so laughing...not so fun. They were probably bruised maybe even cracked but she refused to go back. There was no point, in a few weeks she would be 18 and she'd be out on the streets anyway. She could stay in the forest and survive she guessed. The mountain had many mysteries surrounding it and most people didn't dare to venture here. She was the odd one out. with her "home" life being sooo...well best not to dwell.

The point was the mountain seemed to call to her on nights like this, promising to wrap her in its strong embrace and protect her from the evils of this world. She was planning how to survive in the rugged outdoors when she felt the ground drop out beneath her. It felt like an eternity and a instant at the same time before she hit the ground, then every thing went black. When she opened her eyes again she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She dared to crack her eyes and instantly regretted it. The sun was directly above her and was very painful. She hissed and instantly regretted that as well. If her ribs weren't broken last night then they sure as hell were now. She rolled over and stopped, closing her eyes again deciding that she could get some more sleep, it wasn't as if she had anywhere to be. or wanted to be. Slowly sleep took her again.

This time when she awoke the moon was caressing her with soft light, almost if to say wake up my child its time to go. She did as she was told and slowly pulled herself up, the pain in her ribs persisted and she realized belatedly that she had a broken leg too...right before she hit the dirt. She let the fuzziness clear before she made another go at it. As she stood this time she felt a drip down her face and realized her scalp was split. Well shit those bleed really bad and she sure as shit wasn't gonna move very fast with a broken leg and cracked ribs. She looked down at her torn shirt and decided that it was for the greater good. She'd just make sure that plenty was left to cover herself when she crossed into civilization. She wrapped her head tightly to stem the blood flow. OK now she just needed to figure out how to carry her pack. She flung it over the side that wasn't broken. She took a painful deep breath and started walking through the maze of caverns.

As she continued she noticed that her vision was getting blurry, but there was definitely structures lining these walls. They were some kind of ruins. she felt like she had been walking for days..hours, maybe only minutes, she wasn't sure. Her head was getting fuzzy and her breathing was coming in labored. She had to find people soon or she was gonna die in her beloved mountain. Which at this moment didn't seem so bad she was soo tired. Suddenly the coldest blast of air hit her and she saw light at the end of the tunnel. She paused, well she knew she wasn't going to hell unless the rumors were true about it freezing over, but not being able to see anymore was making her pause at the idea of going towards the light. She shook her head at her thought train, which was a bad idea and caused her to stumble ..which in turn caused her to hit a wall...which caused her to shout in pain...which caused the walls to rumble...and rumble...and rumble...shit. She found a sudden burst of energy and ran through the light just in time for the cave to collapse.

She found herself in freezing cold snow...what the fuck, its the middle of summer. She decided this was not the time to figure this out, she was still bleeding from her head and that cave had just tried to eat her. Fucking cause and effect. She was starting slip from blood loss but who the fuck cared. No damn body that's who. Why the fuck was she still fighting to live. The mountain had given her the perfect out. She didn't even have to commit suicide. Just wait for death to find her. She flipped the cave the bird and started to giggle uncontrollably. She was sooo fucked. She rolled over and looked around. Still couldn't see right, but she decided to follow the area with the most white in straight lines. She figured that would be a path, if not she was screwed anyway.

She started trudging until she came upon what she assumed was a fork in the road. She was trying to decide which way would kill her and which would save her when a voice made her jump clear out of her skin, "Sup". She shouted, "Motherfucker!" The speaker was male to say the least but, she couldn't quite get a grip on that voice. It was like hollowed out bones being struck against dead wood. It reverberated through her chest in a most pleasing way. Then again it could just be blood loss talking. The bone drums started again "Well a time or two but I'm pretty sure that's not how you greet a new friend." She was not in the least in the mood for this guys BS. "listen bub i don't have any clue if your my friend, you could be some sicko here to off me, which if you are then just do it already the works half done." He chuckled, "Don't ya think maybe we should at least have dinner first before we go that far, i like fast food but damn." She somehow found enough blood to blush wildly from tip to toe. His chuckle rang out again. Well shit at least if she was gonna die she could die with that delicious sound in her chest. She felt more than saw the edges of her vision going black, she had half a mind to fight it, but she was just so damn tired.

She started to fall and she had accepted it, almost welcoming it with open arms. Was this it, was she done? She looked up to see what she thought looked like death. A white smiling skull with a hood over it. Handsome devil, you know, for a skeleton. Suddenly she felt arms around her, boney yet strong arms. She reached up weakly to put her hand on his face, "Can we go home now death, I'm so tired." The last thing she heard was that bone drum cursing. "Shit kid i didn't realize it was this bad, I'll get you some where safe. Don't worry i know a short cut." The next thing she remembered was a loud shouting and the distinct feeling of floating. She must have been still between realms of sleep and wakefulness because she could swear the shouting was something about "OMG its another human and its hurt, I'll go get dad."

Then the blackness swallowed her again. This time when wakefulness came to her she was on a bed. It smelled of cigarettes and ketchup..why? She waited for light to come to her eyes but it didn't. She opened her eyes and still nothing. Oh shit. She started to get up, but the strangest hand held her down. She swore it had...a hole...right in the middle of its palm, and just like bone drums it was very bony. "Rest my child your eyes are fine, just covered, you had a concussion and torn retinas, they just need time to heal." This guys voice was just as strange as bone drums, but it didn't reverberate. It soothed, she felt safe. This must be bone drums dad. "Now my child sleep, for when you awake next i must start to heal you. I can not now because it takes a lot out of you and you do not yet have the strength to endure it." She thought to question it, but suddenly a warm comforting sensation overwhelmed her and she was swallowed again.

She was really getting tired of waking up to new things, but really what choice did she have. There was that strange hand on her rib-cage and it was traveling higher. Oh hell no. She didn't have time to think about that hot electric feeling that was following it. She swung and missed, but what did she expect, she was blind for the time being. Strong hands grasped her wrists. She heard B. drum say, "Shit shes gonna screw up all of you and paps work." B. dad said in such a calm voice it was unnerving, "Then would you please hold her down. I cannot both hold her down and heal her at the same time." The hand that held her wrists passed them to, she could only assume, B. drums. What the fuck had she gotten herself into. She'd rather of been dead than this shit.

She decided she only had one choice at this moment, fight. She kicked and thrashed, it hurt sooo bad, she felt her ribs protesting at all the movement, cuts and bruises became more known, she felt so much blood running down her face, her leg seemed to be on fire. B. drum was quite good at his assigned task dodging her swings and kicks, perceiving where she would try next, and it seemed this was a losing battle, but she was determined. Then she found her bad leg between B. drums boney thighs. Oh god this was gonna hurt. She was a shitty fighter but damned if this didn't work every time. She mustard all the force and courage she could find and rammed her thigh into his crotch...and nothing. Well not nothing, it hurt him, but there was nothing...squishy like there should be, just hard pelvis. To seal the deal she then she slammed her head into his causing him to let go and fall to the floor.

She heard B. drum cursing on the floor, and she grinned. She went to get up and B. dad chuckled, "Didja forget about me, sans you okay i was not aware of how much spunk she had." Those strange hands grabbed her wrists again and stood her up. B. drum chuckled "I'm fine and at least we know she has enough strength to handle healing. Damned if i ain't lucky y'all figured out how to raise my hp or I'd be dust." Hp? Dust? What were these lunatics talking about. B. dad chuckled, "Quite, now if you could please try again, she really needs the help, as she began to thrash I felt her rib dislodge. If she keeps moving around she might puncture a lung." He leaned in, she could tell because she could feel the warmth of a body, but there was no breath against her face. Weird. "Now young lady if you would please refrain from struggling against my son I am trying to help you. You could easily puncture your lung and that is much more difficult to heal. You have already started bleeding again from your scalp. My patience has its limits."

She felt like she was being scolded by a parent whose worry was wearing them thin. Well that's what she had always imagined one would sound like. She'd never had anything close to that. She squinted her eyes despite the wrap still over them and assumed that she was looking him in the eyes, "I didn't let my foster dad get away with that shit for five years, what makes you think ill let you get away with it now" B. dad spluttered "How old...I'm not...He what...I AM TRYING TO HEAL YOU NOT MOLEST YOU" She snorted, "Hey Joseph smith I don't care what the aliens told you about how "SPECIAL" you are, you cannot heal some one with your spaghetti monster blessed hands." From somewhere behind her B. drum started to laugh, even hitting the floor at some point judging by the thud. "Gaster I like her." B. dad hmphd, "See how much you like her when she cracks your head and I don't heal you. Listen my dear I know you are confused and hurt and none of this makes sense to you, but you have to believe me I mean you no harm...of any kind. Now young lady I AM going to lay you back down I AM going to hand you over to my son and I AM going to heal you even if i have to knock you out to do so. Though i would rather not."

B. dad took a step forward which forced her back then another then another till she felt a heat on her back unique to body warmth. When B. drum put his hands on her arms she flinched and then stiffened which prompted him to rub her arms reassuringly. B. dad was also doing his best to reassure her by rubbing his boney thumbs over her wrists. She loosened up, it was working, as a matter of fact she was getting sleepy. Maybe she was wrong, they were delusional, but not pervs or killers. She sighed, "OK i submit, ill try it your way even though i still think your crazy" B. dad laughed and pushed an errant hair behind her ear, "You are entitled to your opinions. Okay just lay down and stretch your arms above your head. Its better for me to reach the broken rib, stretches them out and makes them more accessible. This will hurt when i put it back, so i will have my son hold you down for your own safety, plus you cannot afford another outburst like that so he will be the insurance policy. Please understand I am not wishing to make you uncomfortable, but i see no alternative."

She carefully sat down on the bed then laid down and stretched her arms above her head as far as they would go. She let out a shuddering breath more from anxiousness than pain. Her shirt raised up from the stretching and it made her very uncomfortable. Then boney hands grasped her wrists and placed two boney knees between her thighs. She knew she was blushing, "Is this position entirely necessary." She could feel B. drums eyes on her, "The spread legs are because I'm not to keen on getting racked again." she shrugged as best she could, "fair enough, its just, I don't know, listen I'm sorry for racking you and cracking your head." Suddenly she felt a very painful grinding sensation in her ribs and she screamed.

A boney hand covered her mouth, "Sorry kid i know it hurts but gasters gotta put it back before he can heal it." She tried to fight the instinct to thrash, but there was only so much she could do. She locked her legs around B. drums knees attempting to stay still, but her hips came up of there own accord trying to escape the pain. She heard a grunt and was worried she had hurt B. drum again. It was the last push she needed to gain control of her flailing body. Little did she know the grunt had nothing to do with pain. She held still for the most part till the pain, all of it ebbed away and all she could feel was the sensation of B. dads hand on her ribs. Everyone was panting from there own things B. dad from healing B. drum from restraining her and she of course from thrashing and pain. B. dad stood up, but stumbled due to exhaustion. B. drum immediately got up to help his father, "Gaster you can't do anymore, rest, we can take care of her leg tomorrow."

B. dad sighed, "We can't wait sans she's been here for three days, her leg will get to the point we'll have to re-break it to make sure it doesn't heal crooked. Then there is her scalp. That thing has been bleeding albeit at a much slower rate for the same amount of time. She's gonna have blood loss issues soon, plus it won't help her healing leg or her eyes, I've gotta do it now." She sat up to argue and was shocked that there was absolutely no pain in her ribs. She lifted her shirt out of habit to look at it, leaned her head back and face palmed, she couldn't see. B. drum and B. dad watched her with a blush. Not thinking of them she had lifted her shirt a bit high. B. dad cleared his throat. Realizing what she had done, she blushed wildly and shoved her shirt down. B. drum said in a strained voice that had nothing to do with embarrassment, "What was that about." She laughed nervously from the former embarrassment, "I was just surprised that there was no pain in my ribs." She had always thought herself open minded, but apparently magic was real cause her ribs were well and truly healed... She'd need time to digest that. Magic...magic...magic was real. Well that would explain the floating, might even explain the whole human thing she thought she heard. Still didn't explain the cold or why they were so underfed.

Maybe she would start to cook for them while she was here. Put some meat on those bones. She wondered how they felt about spaghetti. She had zoned out for a minute and B. dad and B. drum had gone back to arguing. It was her turn to clear her throat, "Um excuse me, when I woke up didn't one of you say something about another person who had begun the healing process, maybe he can take care of my leg as for my scalp I can do that myself, maybe not as efficient as your way but, it's been serving mankind just fine for a very long time." She didn't want to cause B. dad anymore trouble than she already had. She already felt like a total ass for her actions. B. drum snapped his fingers, "That's a great idea kid, he's at work but I'll go get him. I'll be back in like 30 minutes." Then he was gone. She rolled her eyes, "My name is lianne dang-it and stop calling me kid I'm basically 18 butt head," she said to no-one in particular.

She had assumed that B. dad had left with his son. He was actually watching her, analyzing her actions, pondering why; when he had scanned her he had found so many healed broken bones, even some wounds from just before she fell down here judging by the healing that had already taken place. She started searching for her back pack hoping it was by the bed. They hadn't placed it there, but gaster quietly pushed the pack within her reach. She started digging in it after placing it on the bed and opening it. She pulled out some cotton gauze and a bottle that read alcohol on the side. Gaster wondered why she was so prepared. Had she been camping on the mountain they were under? Nah that can't be it no parent would allow there child to go camping completely alone in a dangerous forest. No that couldn't be it.

She began feeling along the lines of the cut. Then she took the cotton swab and felt her way to the top of the bottle making absolutely sure the cotton ball was over the hole completely before she tipped it over, soaking it. She closed the lid then put it back in her backpack then began meticulously cleaning the wound. Once she was finished she reached in her bag and pulled out a small baggy with some already bloody swabs in it to be thrown away later. Two things went through Gasters head, why was there already bloody swabs in the bag and she was very organized, papyrus would like her. She placed the baggy back in her bag and dug around some more, eventually pulling out a small circular container and some thread. Gasters supraorbital bones furrowed, what was that for. She proceeded to put a long piece of thread through a needle she had removed from the circular object. As she began lifting her arm above her head, pointing the needle to her scalp, Gaster figured it out.

He dashed forward grabbing her wrists tightly, scaring the bageebus out of her because she had thought she was alone, "Good gravy don't do that to me I could of poked an eye out...although right now that wouldn't have made much difference hahaha." Gaster was panting, "Nothing about what you were gonna do is funny. Once papyrus is done healing your leg, sans can take care of your scalp. He's not the best at healing but he is fully capable of healing some split skin, then tomorrow after I have rested I will heal your torn retinas with pleasure. I don't know what your life was like before, I can only imagine it was not easy considering what I have seen and what you've said, but now your here with us and you don't have to worry about anything. No one will hurt you while your here, we will care for you."

Lianne's eyes began to overflow, without meaning to this strange man had said what she had longed to here for her entire life. Her heart broke because she dared not hope that she could stay, she would not poison this wonderful household and she knew at the bottom of her soul that this was a wonderful house she would not poison this house with her miserable destiny. She was toxic to joy and she would leave the next night after B. dad healed her. She had only known them really for a couple of hours but she was going to miss them. Maybe she could...no, stop that, don't be selfish. After a few days with her they would realize what a mess she was and wouldn't want her around anymore, that would hurt worse than just leaving and she was a coward, she would rather leave with a few happy memories than sullying the whole experience with her taint. She wiped her eyes on her shoulder and clamped down on any future hopes, "I'm sorry, I was trying to help I didn't mean to upset you."

Gaster sighed, his sans did the same thing when he had something on his mind that he didn't want to burden papyrus with. Speaking of the devils one burst in through the door with, "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COME TO HEAL YOU HUMAN. IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU AND I AM SURE THE FEELING IS RECIPROCATED." sans followed behind him shaking his head but with a endearing smile. Lianne smiled then began to giggle, "You are correct I am very honored to meet you great papyrus." Gaster looked at her and the shadows left her eyes when she laughed and it warmed his soul. He knew he didn't know her in the slightest but he wanted more of that laughter. He wanted it to fill their house. Sans was having similar feelings about her laughter, "Oh please don't encourage him."

Papyrus looked at the human on the bed with a thoughtful look on his face. Lianne could feel the scrutiny all the way up her spine. Papyrus clapped his hands together, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DECIDED YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE HUMAN HE HAS EVER MET I SHALL PICK YOU UP." Before she or gaster and sans could protest, papyrus had picked her up and hugged her. He was huge, she felt like a child in a giants arms. Gaster stood up and took her form papyrus arms and she had the revelation that B. dad was almost as tall as this giant. He cradled her in his arms and tapped his foot, "papyrus her leg is broken and I just finished healing her ribs and this is how you decide to treat a wounded girl." papyrus sounded apologetic, "I'm sorry she is just so adorable and small, even smaller than sans. And a fair amount cuter too." Sans protested, hey I'm not that short, but I definitely agree with her being very cute."

Lianne blushed so hard, then papyrus exclaimed, "OMG SHE CAN CHANGE COLORS SHE'S EVEN MORE ADORABLE WHEN SHE DOES THAT." Gaster sighed and placed Lianne back on the bed which disappointed lianne slightly and she didn't understand why she would have to delve into that conundrum later. Gaster said, "Please papyrus could you heal her, she needs her scalp healed by sans and food before she returns to sleep. Lets not keep her up too long." papyrus in his usual way responded with, "AH YES I'M SORRY FATHER I WAS DISTRACTED BY THE CUTE, LET US BEGIN." After a bit more pain, due of the force she put into her kick she had dislodged that break as well, they were done after an hour.

Lianne stood carefully and just as the last time she was flabbergasted by the lack of pain. She looked down despite not seeing anything and tentatively took a few steps. Gaster was right next to her to make sure she didn't fall. she looked up again just out of habit, and stuck out her hand, "Hello I am Lianne thank you for helping me." sans snorted, "what are you doing kid" lianne smiled, "well at one point you accused me of not introducing myself to a new friend properly, at the time I didn't know you were my friend, well now I know and I'm pretty sure this is how you introduce yourself to a new friend, unless of course you do it differently."

There was and innuendo in her voice, omg was she flirting, what the hell was wrong her. Sans turned bright blue from his blush because yes she was flirting and he had picked it up. Papyrus got excited, "OMG SANS YOU CAN CHANGE COLORS TOO I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT. I ALREADY STATED MY NAME BUT ITS SO AWESOME AND COOL I SHALL REPEAT IT I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." lianne grinned, she liked this guy. B. dad took her hand, "I am W.D Gaster, you may call me Gaster it is a pleasure to know your name as well." He then kissed her hand. She laughed, "Oh good I was tired of calling you Bone Dad and Bone Drum." She could feel his pause, "Bone...Dad?" She blushed slightly, "Well it's cause your so skinny, you all really need to put some meat on your bones ya know, and your Bone Drums father so...yeah."

They all at laughed her and it confused her and also filled her with a rush, she really liked that sound." Gaster said with that delicious sound in his voice, "We shall work on that. So what is a bone drum." Lianne smiled, "it's a ancient drum that used a hollow dead log with hollowed out bones to create a very low reverberating sound. And that's what your son sounds like to me." She could almost hear the men in front of her recoil, weird. Eventually she heard, "That sounds demented but I'm sans." He put his hand in hers and it just blew her mind how skinny this guy was, then he squeezed and a fart noise emanated from there conjoined hands. The rubber beneath her palm was warm. It was probably in some pocket for just such an occasion. She giggled, it was a terrible joke but, it was kinda cute all the same.

She yawned as big as her jaw would allow causing a muffled pop. It put her in the mood for a good stretch. She reached as high as her body would allow, her spine popped in a few places, but she wasn't done yet. She leaned back causing her spine in between her shoulder-blades to pop deliciously, next she leaned forward,with her arms intertwined behind her back, popping her shoulders, shoulder blades and strangely her sternum. She straightened and turned as far as her spine would allow, which was actually quite far, popping quite a few vertebrae. Then she turned in the other direction and finished her spine. She leaned her head one way then another and the cracks that came from her neck were vicious. She sighed in satisfaction, then laced her fingers and pushed them out popping her elbows and fingers. Then she took each finger and pulled up, popping the middle knuckles.

When she was finished she suddenly realized it was really quite quiet, "Umm is everything okay." It stayed quiet for a second longer before papyrus shouted, "OMG human what is wrong with you." She could almost hear sans and gaster recoiling from her. She didn't understand. It felt amazing to her after so long without activity. Well whatever, she'd ask later why it bothered them so much when she could see them and read there faces. "Um I don't mean to impose but, I was wondering if I could have a couple of pieces of bread. Papyrus spoke again, "BREAD, NYEH HEH HEH SILLY HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTI CHEF WOULD NEVER LET MY FRIENDS HAVE LESS THAN THE BEST MEANING MY SPAGHETTI NYEH HEH HEH" She certainly didn't want to offend papyrus or her hosts, plus she was ridiculously hungry but, she really didn't want to impose. "I am immensely grateful for the offer but, I'm not sure i could handle that much food while still healing so the bread is all i ask for."

Gaster hummed deep in his throat, "You are lying my dear, I happen to know you should be ravenous right now and you need as much as you can get while you still heal, so tell me child why are you avoiding papyrus's spaghetti." Lianne started to rub her arms and looked away despite being blind, "No really I'm fine" Suddenly familiar arms picked her up bridal style, "You know kid your a shitty liar. Come on lets go eat and then I'll heal your scalp, then sleep." lianne protested in sans arms, "No no no its not necessary, you guys can just point me to the nearest town and I'll find a hospital." All three of them laughed in unison again and she decided right then and there it was the second best sound that she would ever hear, and for as long as she lived no matter how miserable she got she would look back on that sound and it would make everything a bit lighter.

Sans placed her in a seat at what she assumed was the table. The sound of a plate being placed in front of her had her instinctively reaching for flatware. She heard a chair slide over and a hand with a hole it put theirs over hers, "Please my dear let me help you." There was was something in that voice that implied more than just with her food it also brooked no argument. She acquiesced and her chair was turned and gaster fed her somehow, without shattering her dignity. She reveled in the happy conversations and bickering that proceeded. Apparently Sans was very fond of puns and it drove papyrus crazy which since they were brothers it just incited more puns from sans. She felt a twist in her gut. This is what she had always wanted. A family. A home filled with love. Something she didn't dare hope to have.

A finger ran over her cheek wiping away an errant tear. "Why do your eyes leak my dear." She blushed, "Oh its nothing, probably my eyes healing or something." Gaster hmm again, he did that a lot it seemed, "My dear that is not how eyes work." She chuckled nervously, "No? Well i have no clue then." She could almost feel gaster narrowing his eyes at her. She coughed, signaling that she wished for it to be dropped, Gaster took her hands and led her to the couch. They watched a movie, she listened while gaster put her leg over his lap, it was extremely comfortable. At first she was trying hard not to lean on sans who was on the other side of her. She felt him move something, chuckle and grab her arm and lay her gently on his lap. Apparently what he had moved was a pillow for her to lay on. The comfort intensified. Papyrus took it upon himself to act as the vision impaired helper by describing in great detail what was going on the screen. It was blissful.

She had never been so content in her life, never so secure. As the movie ended she realized she had once again, dropped her guard. Damn it. She shot up off San's strangely comfy lap and tried to get all the way up too fast, causing an old injury to act up and she fell. Immediately three men jumped up to help her only to conk heads and fall to the floor as well. Lianne started to laugh so hard she had to curl up, as she did so did the men started laughing as well. There it was again. That beautiful sound of all three of them laughing. Lianne looked up at the ceiling and realized she could live in this moment.

The men still chuckling finished getting up and helped Lianne onto the couch. Gaster knelt between her knees still chuckling, "What happened my dear, why did you fall. Are you still hurt?" Lianne also still glowing dropped her guard and told the truth. "Just an old injury in my hip from being kicked." Her face dropped when she realized what she had divulged. Gaster didn't say anything just put his hand on her hip and that tingly sensation that came with being healed started. After he was finished he sighed, "Its out of place. its an easy fix but, not a pleasant one. Lianne laughed darkly, "What else is new today" Gaster apologized, "why wasn't..how old..."sigh"...my dear this is going to hurt a lot and no amount of magic will change it.

Gaster went to put his hand over her mouth but she stopped him, "I can handle this I am tough, I swear" No magic was used this time, just good old fashioned force. He put both hands on one side of her hip, then leaned down quickly and with an absurd amount of force for such a skinny guy, then leaned forward, pushing her hip down and back. She grabbed for the first thing she could and ended fisting her hands in his shirt. He was wearing a hoodie, weird, the way he talked she imagined that he would like wear a suit all the time. She was pale and sweating but, she refused to scream she wasn't gonna make feel him worse than he probably already did. Sans sighed, "All right Gaster it's my turn."

He again picked her up bridal style and began carrying her to his bedroom. As she thought about the implications, she couldn't help the blush that raged over her face. Sans reached his room and placed her on her feet. He sighed again, "okay so this wont hurt in the slightest but, it'll be...awkward. I need to be really close to the wound to see it to make sure every thing seals properly and it'll take a while so frankly I really don't want to sit in a uncomfortable position for next however long so I'm gonna need you to sit on my lap." She swore she heard crickets like in a cartoon. Well it made sense to her even if did make her incredibly uncomfortable. She Grinned and said in a loud voice, "Well I could always do it with the needle and thread instead." From downstairs she heard Gaster, "you will do no such thing young lady." She chuckled and so did Sans, "I said it before I'll say it again I like you kid you've got a real bratty streak in you."

She heard him sit down, "Are you ready kid" She took a deep breath and nodded, suddenly she was picked up, a cold tingly sensation zipping though her spine. The most disconcerting thing was that she didn't feel anything touching her she was frig-gen floating. He gently placed her on his lap then waited till she got used to it. She took another breath, "Alright I'm ready um where do you want me to place my hands." He put her hands on his shoulders and crossed his legs placing her in the middle, it was really quite comfortable if awkward as heck. She felt the skin in her scalp begin to stitch back together, She whispered, "Um can I talk or will that mess you up." He sounded distracted which she imagined was a good thing but replied, "you can go ahead and talk, just don't move." OK so what does she talk about, "So do you have a better talent than healing in the magic department or do your specialties lie elsewhere."

She almost stopped breathing, and he stopped stitching. There was two things wrong with that sentence, first it was incredibly rude. Maybe he was sensitive about his magic and two that last part sounded like a innuendo. Why did whenever she open her mouth around him, she ended up sounding like a horny idiot. She didn't know anything about him not even what he looked like. Not that she had ever cared about looks but, she had never been attracted to anyone before Either. He coughed, "My magic skills lie in battle so you can imagine it doesn't get much use, which is why my brother thinks I'm so lazy." she said , "oh okay."

Well she was out of ideas so she began to start making lazy circles on his shoulder close to his neck. Sans started to breath heavy and stopped stitching, "you are really gonna need to stop that, your making it very hard for me to...focus." He put his hand on her back hip to drive home his reasoning. She took her hand off his shoulder so fast he might as well have burnt her. She was quiet and still for the rest of the time, so still in fact she was pretty sure she fell asleep on him. This was confirmed the next morning when she woke up to his arm slung over her hips. She gently removed his hand and slid out of his bed. Unfortunately it wasn't gently enough. She stiffened freezing in place, which she realized later was ridiculous, she was blind not him.

She heard him yawn and stretch, sleepily he said, "That was the best sleep I've had in years no nightmares or anything, I'm gonna have to sleep with you more often." She heard him sit up quickly, "That's not how I made it sound." she laughed, who was she to judge with all the innuendos she'd been spouting lately and she didn't have the excuse of being half asleep, "whelp I think it's time for some food, what do you think." Taking her out he got up and said, "yep" then he picked her up and starting walking out of the room, she fussed a bit, "you know you don't have to carry me, I can walk now you know." Sans snorted "yeah you can walk but can you see yet, do you know this house like the back of your hand." she pouted because he was right.

They reached the downstairs very quickly. And sans put her in a chair. She heard a chair pull up in front of her, the hand that was fussing with her head was Gasters, "Sans you did an amazing job with her scalp I'm impressed." Sans snorted, "Thanks gaster I'm glad you approve." gaster chuckled and there was something,..bratty in his voice, "so I didn't see you on the couch this morning where did you sleep last night." Lianne blushed but, her own bratty streak as sans had called it, lit up at the opportunity, "Mr. gaster please, it was an accident we both just were so tired, I did not take advantage of your son I promise. He is still pure...of course if he ends up pregnant I'll take responsibility."

Gaster started laughing so hard as did Sans and it was deep and rich and filled the whole kitchen with a warm feeling that Lianne couldn't refuse so she started laughing like she never had. As it died down papyrus piped up. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND" which started the laughing all over again. The second bought ended with Sans on the floor and Gaster and lianne leaning on each other to keep from falling over. Gaster wiped the tears from Lianne's face from the hard laugh, "Okay so I really need to check your brain. This will feel...intrusive." Lianne raised an eyebrow, her gut was telling her he was leaving something out but, despite her misgivings about trusting anybody she felt he only had her best interest at heart. She felt his hands over her temples. What she didn't see was Sans put his hand on Gasters shoulder to allow his magic to combine with his fathers so he could see what Gaster was about to see.

Gaster really wanted to know what he was up against. He had decided late that night as a Dr. it was his job to heal those that were wounded and not just the physical one's, and he needed access to memories and Lianne's joy was his door. He had noticed that when she was happy she dropped her guard for a few minutes. It was true gaster would check the swelling and bring it down a bit but, the brain is just one giant computer with electrical currents and he could hitch a ride to the memory banks using this momentary lapse of walling. Gaster felt bad for a sec for deceiving her like this, and using something so good for something so intrusive but, greater good and all that. He delved in and found a small bleed which was causing the swelling once he cleaned that up he got to work sifting through the memories.

He felt lianne grab his arm as he did. She had already figured out what he was doing because as he saw them, so did she. She whispered, "Gaster, please I'm begging you, don't do this, you really don't want to see this stuff, neither do you sans." Gaster was surprised that she could sense sans despite having no magic but, he dove deeper following the memory lane till he found it, Lianne wasn't more than seven. She was watching a woman repeatedly slap a little boy of about four for getting bread crumbs on the floor, despite the fact that the woman was the one who gave a four year old a sandwich on a carpet. Lianne decided it wasn't fair and she attacked the woman ramming into her and biting her an slapping her over and over just like the little boy anything to make her stop. She screamed at the little boy, "Run frisk."

It of course didn't last long the woman grabbed Lianne by the hair and slammed her into a wall an proceeded to kick her until she bled from the mouth. The memory faded as the next one came in, this one was just as horrific as the next. For every memory gaster placed each and every broken bone, cut, bruise, and he questioned the desire to go to the surface if humans could do this to there own young, the ones placed in there care and protection. Through her memory's he read her story. Abused as a baby she was placed in the foster care system to just be lost between the cracks, as home after home abused or just neglected her, which sadly were the better times for her. She refused to stand idly by while others were abused therefore getting even more abused.

Then came her current foster father. He had watched her, figuring out her weakness. He exploited her just as had for countless others. It was just as he had promised for the first year, she was happy and cared for. Then he...he sullied every happy memory he had given her. He wanted something she refused give him despite his promises that he would care for her just as he had, if she just gave what he wanted the sick bastard. He started taking away just the fun things at first, then he started to take away basic necessities like food clothes and a bed. She began running away again. Finally he decided that she was to head strong for him and he was going to "Turn her in for a more willing model." She realized the next girl might not be so strong so she threatened him that if he did, she would tell it all to the press. Even if the child services didn't believe her, his name would be ruined. So she suffered in silence. Saving countless others from his perversion. Enduring the beatings so others did not have to.

The night she fell, as Gaster had expected the break in her rib had been due to a crack caused by him. She was going to kill herself with a note about what he had done. So that no one would ever fall victim to him again. Even her dying action was to help others. As gaster pulled himself out of her mind he felt tears on his face. Lianne reached up and held his cheek bone wiping away the tear. "I'm sorry gaster i didn't want you to see the poison i brought into your house. I didn't mean to i wanted to leave as soon as i realized you were good people. I wanted to keep you all safe. I'm toxic why else would people hate me so much. Please don't cry."

Gaster began to cry in earnest, she wasn't even mad for the invasion of her privacy. How could someone so kind exist, how could someone so courageous think they were toxic, it wasn't fair that she was beaten and abused when that asshole was celebrated, "no my dear never think you are toxic or poison. You can rest now little warrior. We'll take care of you and fill your days with happy memories till there is no longer room for the horrors that you've endured." Gaster wrapped his arm around her head and just held her.

In the background the air was cold and sparking with electricity. Sans was not a angry person, he had never wanted to hurt anybody in his entire life. Not till now. That man was a demon and Sans was GOING to give him a very very BAD time. The kid had seemed alright in the beginning and he felt bad for whatever had caused her to hurt but, after watching all those memories with Gaster, seeing her protect those she didn't even know, the courage that seven year old girl had showed and held onto, the kindness shown to people she was never going to meet. It stirred a fierce protectiveness in him that was like a burning flame.

 _ **I truly hope you enjoyed the first installment of this story.**_


	2. the next step

_**HEY ALL NEW CHAPTER UP SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. PLUS I WASN'T GETTING ANY SLEEP BECAUSE SANS KEPT HARASSING ME IN MY DREAMS TELLING ME TO PUT MORE PUNS IN THE STORY. SO THERE WILL BE MORE PUNS. NOT NECESSARILY GOOD PUNS BUT DEFINITELY MORE. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG, BUT NO PROMISES I HAVE A REGULAR JOB AND THREE KIDS SO YEAH TIME IS A PRECIOUS COMMODITY. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO HAS FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO FAR AND LET YOU KNOW EVERY TIME I GET AN EMAIL SAYING SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY I SQUEE AND MY KIDS LOOK AT ME LIKE I'VE LOST MY MIND. KEEP IT UP I'TS HILARIOUS. ENJOY THIS NEXT INSTALLMENT...OR ELSE?**_

After Gaster stopped crying he looked up at Lianne, "All right my dear, lets get that wrap off. I think we might have a bit of a surprise for you." As he reached for the back of her head to untie the wrap she grabbed his forearm, "Wait, when you wrapped them up did you see my eyes?" Gaster cocked his head, "No my dear i checked your brain first and knew immediately that you wouldn't be able to see so there was no reason to open your eyes. There are some definite advantages to magical healing. Why do you ask?" Lianne sighed, "Listen I'm a bit of a freak okay, I'll understand if it disturbs you to much, just know I'm really grateful for all you have done, and all the care."

Gaster started chuckling and both his sons joined him, "I don't think anything about your eyes will disturb us I can almost guarantee it." Gaster went back to removing her bandages. As the light hit her eyes behind her eyelids, she hissed after so much dark. Gaster moved her hands over her eyes and told her to open them very slowly to let them adjust. After some time she closed her eyes again and looked down before lowering her hand. She was shaking with fear. They were gonna hate her and reject her and it would hurt so bad because they had given her such joy in such a short amount time. Why had she dared hoped that she could have happiness, it only caused her even more pain when they were dashed.

Gaster put his finger under her chin and forced her head up, "My dear, don't be afraid. There is nothing about you that could make us reject you." His thumb came up and wiped a tear away that she didn't even notice had escaped. Gaster said, "Please let us see your beautiful eyes at last." Slowly she opened her eyes and all four of them gasped for different reasons. For Lianne it was because where she expected to see three ridiculously skinny humans, she saw three literal skeletons.

Gaster looked like he had cracks in his skull, one above his left eye(socket?) and one beneath his right, and holy shit he really did have holes in his palms...or whatever you called the bones in his hands, but despite not having any facial muscles he had the kindest look she had ever seen. He was wearing a black hooded shirt, a pair of black jeans and over the top was a lab coat, and on his feet was a pair of black converse. She had once thought that how he had spoken it was weird that he wore a hoodie...she was wrong, it fit him well. Papyrus had a open mouthed stare plastered on his face. He was exactly what she imagined he'd be, sans being a skeleton. He had a face that said he always had a ready smile, he was tall, wide shoulders and big chested. If he had been human he would have made many girls swoon. His orange hoodie stood out just like his personality and his bright blue jorts made a extreme contrast that made her eyes hurt, he wore a pair of dark brown steel toed work boots that didn't seem to match the crazy attire, then she realized it was perfectly mismatched. again it fit him. In the back was sans. He had a blue hoodie coat with fuzz lining the hood(what was it with these guys and hoods) a white turtleneck, a pair of acid washed jeans and simple tennis shoes. Well they definitely had a sense of personal style that looked good on them.

Sans was staring at her with intensity despite having a permanent grin plastered to his face. Wait she recognized that face...death? Omg she hadn't hallucinated that encounter. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his hoodie and he was leaning against the counter of the kitchen with one leg crossed over the other in a very chill way, but the look in his eyes (again, sockets?) seemed like he was boring through her soul. It was not very pleasant. Now on the other hand the three skeletons had gasped because as she had opened her eyes she had revealed a pair of mismatched eyes, one was a brilliant shade of amethyst and the other was a deep shade of emerald green, lining her pupils was ring of bright yellow that gave the impression of glowing. it veined out into the main coloring making a starburst image. They both sparkled like the gems the color was named after.

Lianne and the men stared at each other for a full two minutes deciding what to do next. Gaster spoke first, "My dear your eyes are beautiful, how could you ever think we would be disturbed?" Lianne laughed, "Well to be fair i was unaware that you guys were a bit...different as well, but still most people find them disconcerting, some have even said it makes them nauseous." Sans piped up in the back with a chuckle, "Well as you can see we don't have the necessary equipment for getting nauseous." Lianne laughed, "True."

Gaster cleared his throat, "Soo are you okay, I know you had gotten used to the magic thing, but now you know we're monsters, do we frighten you?" Lianne looked shocked, she had never heard of monster used in anything but in a bad context and looks or no these people had never been anything but kind to her, they were the farthest things from monsters that she could think of, maybe skinny angels. She looked at Gaster, "You are not monsters you are my..." She choked on the word friends, for two reasons. One, two days was not enough time to consider anyone friends, and two, no matter how they treated her the blessing of these people being her friends was too much to ask for, but papyrus decided to cover the word for her, "You are our friend, but we are monsters. That is our species just as you are human although our looks vary quite a bit more despite what you may think,since you have only encountered skeletons."

Lianne smiled at papyrus, then looked at Gaster and picked up his hand and rudely stuck a finger through the hole in his palm just to see if it was an optical illusion. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she bent his middle finger forward while her finger was in the hole to see if she'd feel an electrical current or pressure. Gaster laughed, "I see you have scientists mind. If you like anime too, alphy's will love you." She continued to prod slightly feeling up his arms to see if the bones split after the wrists just like humans. She continued to up to his face and felt the cracks in his face cutting her finger on the sharp edge of bone. She immediately stuck her finger in her mouth. Gaster laughed and took her hand, "Goodness my dear can't you go one day without bleeding."

He wrapped her finger in his hand the hole in his palm began to glow purple. Lianne looked up and gaster was looking right at her to see her reaction. Where before a white ball of light in fathomless pit of black sat, instead a black pupil surrounded by blazing purple fire in a fathomless pit of black. Lianne squeaked, "Your eyes glow!" Gaster said, "Yes dear, they do that when skeletons use their magic." Naturally her finger was a quick fix so gaster was finished in just a few minutes. Lianne looked at Papyrus who had pulled a bone out of thin air and was twirling it around his fingers. There was an orange aura around it and his eyes glowed orange in the same manner as gasters, then she looked at sans who although always had a grin by nature seemed to be grinning even wider, like he was planning something. Suddenly his right eye started to glow bright blue. A blue aura of the same shade surrounded Lianne and she was lifted up in the air. Right over sans he released her and caught her in his arms, "Nice of you to drop in." Lianne laughed at the silly pun. Papyrus just growled which made Lianne laugh harder. Sans felt the blood rush to his skull when she laughed like that, especially at his puns.

Lianne looked at Gaster, apparently she had bled on him. He licked it off with a bright purple tongue. She squeaked again, she really needed to stop doing that, "You have TONGUES!" She looked at papyrus who stuck it out in a silly way for her. She stuck hers out in return which made Papyrus smile. She looked at sans who put her down then opened his mouth which in of itself was a bit shocking. He had a tendency as far as she knew to talk with his jaw shut. She hadn't even been sure he COULD open his mouth. He had no joint to open his mouth that she could see. He pointed to his mouth to show he too had a bright blue tongue. His whole mouth fascinated Lianne not just the tongue, he had a pair of massive canines and incisors that somehow was not visible when he closed his mouth, and the bone around his jaw seemed to stretch like skin. Since she was closest to him she leaned in closer to answer these burning questions that were racing through her mind. She didn't think about the distance between him and her which was basically non existent. His eye sockets widened and his cheek bones were tinted blue, but of course Lianne didn't notice she was focused on the blue muscle in his mouth. That was until her chest hit his sternum and sans put his hands on her hips to keep her from bumping into his pelvis as well. She jerked back, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Sans sometimes my curiosity overrides my good sense." Sans laughed awkwardly, "No prob kiddo just ask next time, it's unlikely I'll say no and I'll makes sure no awkwardness ensues."

Lianne chuckled, her face a brilliant shade of red, "So about the different colors of magic is there a reason for that it seems to be ingrained in every part of you." Gaster had been watching the exchange between Sans and Lianne and a idea was forming in his skull, but now a question needed to be answered, "Ah yes the color of our magic coincides with our soul." As he said this he pulled out a upside down heart shaped object out of his chest cavity. It blazed the same bright bright purple that seemed to be the color of gasters magic. Lianne was absolutely fascinated and reached out to touch it. Gaster stopped her hand, "Please understand physically touching a monsters soul has... interesting effects, that being said I would like to see yours." Lianne's brows furrowed and looked down at her chest, "Will it hurt?" Gaster laughed, "Not in the slightest my dear." Lianne nodded and sat down on the edge of the table much to the protest of Papyrus.

Gasters hand hovered over her heart and his supraorbital ridges furrowed. He went to the other side and they furrowed deeper. Finally he reached her diaphragm and he just said, "Ah there it is." He had a bit of trouble getting it out apparently it didn't want to leave it's spot. Though just as gaster had promised it never hurt, it just felt like lianne was feeling some extreme emotion complete with adrenaline rush, though not one emotion in particular. Eventually gaster did seem to prod her soul out and it was brilliant. It was purple and green swirling in a chaotic pattern. Around the edges a yellow border that veined into the purple and green. Lianne whispered "It's beautiful." In tandem Gaster and Sans said yes it is, though Sans said it so no one could hear. Gaster caught it anyway. He looked back at Sans and Sans blushed.

Gaster looked back at Lianne and said, "This is your soul, the culmination of your entire being." Papyrus exclaimed, "Wow human, it matches your eyes just like us. Although I have never seen a soul with two colors let alone three. You are quite special." Lianne's brows furrowed, "No I'm not Papyrus, but thank you." Gaster snorted which was very unlike him even Lianne knew this, "Oh yes you are and I'll hear no more about you being anything otherwise." Lianne blushed and looked away, "So do the colors mean anything specific."

Gaster raised a ridge at the obvious change in subject, "Yes they do, they represent the strongest personality trait the person has. Blue represents patience," Sans nodded, Lianne could see that, "Orange represents bravery," Papyrus took up a super hero pose, Lianne giggled, definitely perfect for papyrus, "Purple represents perseverance" Lianne looked at gaster and cocked her head, Gaster just shook his head as if to say I'm not quite ready to share that part of my life yet, Lianne looked down and sighed, She was purple too and she didn't really want to whole world to know why either, "Green represents kindness" Lianne was still staring at her soul and she shrugged as if to say not really, "Yellow represents justice" Lianne snorted, and Gasters ridges furrowed, "Aqua represents integrity, Red represents determination, Indigo represents curiosity and Black...black represents hatred." lianne shrugged again, "Well I don't see it in myself, maybe it works differently with humans." Gaster flicked her nose, "Not even close Lianne remember I've seen your memories if you didn't exemplify all your colors you wouldn't have fought for all those girls you never even met, you never would have survived all those years of neglect and abuse, only two days of knowing you even without seeing your memories I would have known you kind and perserverant. Have a little bit more confidence in yourself." Lianne was so not used to such forceful compliments, she blushed so hard she was afraid it might start leaking out of her eyes from to much blood in her face.

She was curious about what gaster had said about touching a soul having a interesting effects on monsters. She wanted to know if it had an interesting effect on humans too. So she touched hers... nothing happened, Except for the tandem blush that spread across every skeletons faces. She looked at them, "Maybe it doesn't work with humans." Gaster cleared his throat, "No its not that, its just your soul so it cancels out." Lianne smiled, "Oh OK so you do it then, I don't mind even if it hurts a bit." as Lianne went to hand it to Gaster he moved his chair back so fast he actually tipped it over, at the same time Sans let a feral growl rip from his throat. Lianne was immensely confused. It couldn't be that bad. Gaster looked up at Sans from the floor where he had landed, "How bout you sans, you wanna show her what happens when you touch a soul. She said it's okay if it huts a little." He had the most mischievous grin on his face. Sans snarled, "Not funny gaster." Lianne was just beyond flummoxed at them so she looked at papyrus, "What about you, are you gonna act all weird about it." Papyrus was uncharacteristically quite, he just shook his head fervently. Sans stomped over and without touching it pushed her soul back into her chest, "It's not a painful experience per-say. Just stop questioning this time okay Lianne and just trust us on this one."

Lianne saw the look in Sans eyes and nodded, "Um so as much as I am "Loooving" this outfit I'd like a shower and to change my clothes." Gaster pulled himself off the floor, "Of course my dear, the shower is in between sans and papyrus room. Unfortunately we might not have everything you might need." He reached up and rubbed his bald skull. Lianne laughed, "Luckily I brought everything I might need in my pack" She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into Sans room. This was the first time she had actually seen it and she stopped in her tracks. It looked like a tornado had ripped through a second hand store that sold mostly socks and dropped everything in his room. The mess looked even worse due to the lack of furniture. There was a dresser which she imagined was empty because of the amount of clothes on the floor. An empty desk and a very messy bed. Okay she was gonna have to clean up his room and do the laundry. Maybe for everyone ooh and she could make dinner for tonight too. She could do something nice for them before she left tonight. It wasn't even close to enough, but it would have to do.

She grabbed her pack and went into the bathroom which was just for that. There was no toilet, although that seemed to make a bit of sense, at the same time it made her think of something strange. She had just realized she hadn't needed to go pee since she had been here. Wwwiiiieeeerrrrddd. She turned on the shower faucet and almost burnt herself. She hadn't taken a warm shower in four years, her foster father had made sure of that. He'd turn off the water heater whenever she had taken a shower. She had almost forgotten what a warm shower felt like. After setting it to a comfortable temperature she gingerly stepped in. she inadvertently let out a loud groan of pleasure. Then she stood just like that for like ten minutes. Then she remembered why she was there.

Downstairs Sans snapped his head up when she had let out the groan. Blue flooded his face, and he tried to hide it by turning away from Gaster and Papyrus, but Gaster saw it anyway. That mischievous grin spread across his face again," I didn't think showers felt that good, maybe you should go up and check on her Sans. Sans growled, "Gaster" Gaster nodded, "Your right ill do it." He started to get up and Sans said, "oh no you won't." Gaster ignored him and started walking out the kitchen, Sans turned around and grabbed him with his magic brought him over and doubled up his fist in gasters collar, "Your too old for her." The mischievous look on gasters face never faltered, "So are you then, I'm a millennium old, your 7 centuries old, she hasn't even reached two decades yet." Sans pushed Gaster away, "I'm not interested though." Gaster laughed, "Pa-lease sans I'm your father I know when your interested, if we had noses I could smell the pheromones from a mile away, and I'm pretty sure she is interested in you too so why the denial?" Sans ridges furrowed, "I have no idea what your talking about gaster." Gaster sighed and sat back down, Sans wasn't going to give in anytime soon and Lianne seemed to actually be oblivious to both her and Sans feelings. He just hoped Lianne and Sans would figure it out soon cause a monster who denied his feelings for his potential mate for too long could get violent when the damn finally broke. The way Sans reacted to Lianne offering her soul to him, was a blaring confirmation that Sans had found his mate. And yes picking a mate in two days was far from unheard of.

Back up stairs Lianne quickly scrubbed herself down and washed her hair, as she stepped out she felt amazing, then she looked at herself in the mirror. She had long hair down to her ass, white bangs from when her mother had done something to her head as a baby and it had destroyed the follicles ability to create color. She had no idea what it could be she wasn't edjumacated, the rest of her hair was a mixture of dirty blonde and strawberry blonde. Her face didn't thrill her either, her eyes were that freaky multi colored, her nose was too long. She rubbed the bridge out of habit. Her canines were to large for her mouth and the rest of her teeth were a bit cockeyed because of it. She reached in her pack and pulled out a ratty toothbrush and little tube of toothpaste you get from the dentists office and brushed her teeth. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail, then got dressed. That was a bit more complicated. She had packed for warm weather and wherever she was at now was obviously in the middle of winter. She improvised the best she could she put on a tube top, a mesh shirt over that and a green short sleeved hooded jacket over that, (she'd fit right in here) that didn't fully zip up because of a broken zipper. She slipped her thumbs into the holes in her mesh shirt designated for just that. Over that she put on some simple black leather finger-less gloves. She put on some dark jeans with chains lining each of her hips then some customized black boots. Customized because she had put a mechanism in the soul that when she stomped her foot down a small dagger would pop out of her right shoe. It was in case of emergency's if she lost the full sized knife that was holstered to her right thigh. Then to complete the look cause simply she liked the way it looked she put on a denim choker with rhinestone studs in the pyramids that jutted out from it. This was the warmest outfit she could put together. She hoped it would be enough for when she left tonight.

She walked down the stairs literally never having felt better. She had a hot shower clean clothes a full belly and no drunk sexually demented foster father waiting for her. As she reached the bottom step she skipped a little bit. Under his breath she heard Sans say, "Sweet Asgore be still my soul." She looked at him curiously and he quickly looked away a hint of blue dusting his cheek bones. Papyrus on the other hand had no qualms about letting her know she was quite beautiful, "My lady you are quite stunning" Gaster smiled, "Yes my dear I agree, don't you sans?" Gaster gave Sans a pointed look, the tint that dusted his cheeks grew. Lianne blushed as well, "It's just some old clothes I threw together." Which was not a lie. Papyrus ran up to her and took her hand and kissed it like some knight in shining armor from a fairy tale, "I was going to take you outside to get some fresh air, but unfortunately the snow is piled against the door and we cannot exit just yet." Sans smirked, "So what your saying paps is" Papyrus snapped his head in sans direction so fast Lianne was concerned that some of his vertebrae would crack, "Sans _**NO!**_ " Sans grinned even bigger, "Is that were _**snowdin.**_ " Papyrus let out a war cry, summoned a bone and leapt at Sans. Gaster face palmed, "You just had to say it didn't you Sans. You two are going to destroy the house one of these days."

Lianne looked at gaster confused. She realized it was a pun, but it was over her head. Gaster said, "Snowdin is the name of the town we live on the outskirts of." Lianne made of face of understanding, now it made sense, she asked gaster, "Do they always fight like this?" Papyrus was currently using his bone as a blunt sword against Sans who had also conjured a bone. Every time Papyrus would almost land a blow Sans would teleport to somewhere else. Not that Papyrus was bad though, he blocked all of sans blows and some of them were quite agile. Papyrus and Sans were twirling flipping and swinging these bones like they were a part of there body...wait maybe they were. Lianne stared hard at the two trying to see if there was any bones missing from there anatomy. Gasters voice pulled her out of her studies, "Not really, I mean were all lovers not fighters, but I mean they are brothers. As a matter of fact there about to use blasters, and I need to step in a remind them how to act like adults, please excuse me."

Lianne didn't know what a blaster was, but it sounded...destructive. She didn't have long to wait to find out because just as gaster had said four skulls appeared that looked like a cross between a dog and a dragon. Judging by the aura's, one was Papyrus and three was San's. Well Sans had said his talent was in battle magic, but lianne hadn't seen anything yet. Gaster stepped between them and summoned his own blaster. It was four times the size of the other four, had three sets of eyes and a double row of teeth. With his giant blaster backing him up that would made the biggest meanest human whimper in fear, Gaster said, " _ **THAT IS ENOUGH!**_ " Lianne had never heard Gaster shout before. She personally wanted to hide in a corner and she wasn't even the one he was shouting at, but it didn't even seem to phase Papyrus and Sans, all memory of what had started there little sparing match gone, the only thing left on there faces was pure and utter mischief. Lianne saw a little unspoken agreement pass between papyrus and sans and suddenly all but gasters blaster opened there mouth and a blinding white light came shooting out.

Lianne fell backwards shocked, what the _**HELL WAS THAT**_. The light faded quickly, nothing was damaged including Gaster. Sans and Papyrus dropped to the floor laughing. A smile twitched at the side of Gasters mouth, "Oh now it's on kiddies." Two bones materialized and he started twirling them like chain-less nun chucks. When he finished, his stance said that he had major training in martial arts, "Lets do this boys." Lianne could do nothing but laugh at them and there antics and it caught the attention of the blasters. They all looked at her at the same time, her stomach dropped out. Oh shit there sentient. Are they gonna kill her, gaster and the boys were to busy wrestling to notice. They all floated over to her and she had seven sets of eyes on her, very disconcerting. One of sans came over to her and, she only assumed due to them not having a nose, started sniffing her. She gingerly put her hand on the bridge of it's nose, "Who are you handsome fellows." Something in her head said "Bob." Nothing else. She rolled her eyes, leave it to Sans to name his sentient weapon Bob. After Bob deemed her safe San's other two and Papyrus blaster came over to give the same treatment. Sans other two was named Joe and Ketchup. What was it with this guy and ketchup. Papyrus was named mettaton, it was a pretty cool name. The four seemed to like her.

Gasters on the other hand was more reserved. As she watched Gaster pin both Papyrus and Sans in a head lock Papyrus in his arms and Sans between his knees and proceed to give them both a noogie of a lifetime, she knew that Gasters blaster would have a goofie side too. She walked right up to his behemoth of a blaster and flicked it on his snout, "Hey the others introduced themselves, you're being very rude not introducing yourself as well." The blaster...blinked. She was guessing that was what it was. Then the big bear nosed her. She was expecting it's name but got nothing. Not nothing per-say, it was a feeling of emptiness like it didn't have a name. Bad gaster. She pursed her lips furrowed her brow and rubbed her chin, "How about Drago." The blaster shook it's head like a dog shaking off water. She assumed this meant no. "Lobo?" no. "Rhapsody?" Its eyes glowed, no question there that was a hell no, she could feel it in her soul, "How about Goliath." He came forward and licked her from toe to tip, again there was no question that, that was a yes. She stood there laughing covered in blaster spit. What was it with creatures having no guts or skin having tongues. Goliath it is then.

They stood there watching the men folk making fools of themselves for a little while. Lianne hated violence generally, but this was different there was no malice in it. It looked really fun, she wanted to join so bad she practically vibrated. Bob bumped her forward, seeming to say go join them then. She shook her head, "Nah this seems to be a family thing, I don't wanna intrude." Ketchup bumped her then, supporting bob. She shook her head harder, "No even if it wasn't intruding I can't fight worth shit." Now it was Joe's turn, Lianne got irritated, "Okay listen gaster is like a kung fu master, Papyrus is three times my size and Sans has freaking BATTLE MAGIC, I'd need a weapon that wouldn't hurt them to bad and frankly I really don't want to destroy the house." She swore she got the distinct impression of an eye roll and the words excuses. She growled, "Fine find me a blunt weapon and a way to get outside and I'll join, if they get mad I'm blaming you." Mettaton disappeared and returned with a stick that still had ice on it. She groaned, "Okay smart guys how about the going outside part." Joe, ketchup and bob all turned to the fighting and opened there mouth. Lianne was afraid they were gonna use the light thing again, but instead it was low sound that you couldn't really hear, it was more a feeling of all your bones vibrating. It's purpose was clear though and it worked. Sans and Paps was in the middle of teaming up on Gaster. Goliath grabbed lianne by the hood and flipped her up on his head. She landed like a terrified cat. She recovered and looked at them, "Let me teach y'all how to fight like a girl."

Goliath disappeared and reappeared outside with Lianne still on his head. It was a weird experience, one second nice and warm, then it felt like one of Paps hugs, then she felt like her molecules were floating away then she was cold. She only had a second to recover again before Gaster, Sans and Paps were in front of her. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time. She had never played before, not like this anyway. It had just looked so fun. Goliath flipped her off his head and she shouted, "Dang-it Goliath I cant fly like you." But as she fell something deep took over. Not bad or good just deep like some long forgotten instinct. She took the stick mettaton had fetched for her and threw it into the ground then she landed next to it one hand on the ground one knee bent and one hand and leg stretched out behind her. Without giving anyone anytime to react she spun on the hand on the ground so fast it sprayed snow into all the men's faces. She had, without meaning to, started a snowball war.

She ran off and leapt onto a low hanging branch in a tree. She felt amazing, with the adrenaline rush she felt like a damn super hero. She looked down at the three, "Class in session." All three looked back grins on there faces, eyes narrowed, throwing a snowball up and down in there hands. Lianne's eyes widened, the super hero feeling vanished. All three snowballs smacked her in the chest knocking her off balance. She slipped and landed in soft powder. Luckily. She got up clumsily and looked at the three again they had reloaded. Papyrus fired first and it hit her in the chest again Gaster fired next and it hit her in the stomach, Sans fired last and since he used his telekinesis it smacked her in the side of the head. She shook it all off like a dog and looked at them, "Okay your all going to pay for that."

She took off so fast snow blew into the air behind her. She ran around the group aiming for papyrus. The three were flinging snowballs so fast it was like being shot at by a machine gun. She was getting hit of course randomly, but she was focused damn it. She came up behind paps and slid between his legs holding her stick up with both hands horizontally. It slammed into the back of his knees knocking him off balance. She slammed her feet down flinging herself into a back-flip. She landed behind him before he hit the snow and caught him, she kissed his forehead and promptly let go. Her next target was Gaster. She ran at him straight as a arrow her hand cupped in the snow making a giant snow ball. Then a foot away she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his rib cage then jammed the snow ball down his shirt, which since he was a skeleton also meant down in his rib-cage. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Get dunked on."

She leapt backwards and looked for Sans. He was sitting by a tree randomly throwing snowballs. Oh heck no, he literally started this whole thing. She calmly walked in front of him and grinned. The tree he was sitting against was thin. Good. She spun her stick getting the force up. Then slammed it into the side of the tree. Sans apparently thought she was going to hit him because he said, "You missed." She pointed up grinning and simply said, "Nope." Sans looked up and got an avalanche of snow in the face, covering him completely. She leaned down and his face popped out of the snow, "That's fuckin cold." She was going to give him a kiss like the others, but had miscalculated the distance because she kissed him on the edge of his mouth instead of on the cheek like she planned. He blushed, but continued, "Alright no more Mr. nice Sans." She grinned despite her own embarrassment, "Never asked you to be, class diss-didn't miss." She turned around and walked away, but Sans wasn't about to get owned like that without some retribution. He called Lianne's nickname (kiddo), she turned around and was met with Joe bob and ketchup mouths wide open ready for an attack and Sans eye blazing. Oh...shit.

He snapped his fingers and three beams of light shot out at her. About a foot from Lianne's position it hit snow and blew the snow straight at Lianne's face. She had never been hit by a hurricane but she was absolutely certain that this was what it felt like. She dug herself out, she had snow in every available crevice, but she didn't feel cold in the slightest. She felt nothing, but the hot rush of adrenaline coursing through her body, she wasn't sure you could get high off adrenaline, but if you could this was it, and she didn't mind at all.

She stood and rammed sans knocking him a full three feet. He rolled her over and said, "Your gonna get yourself in over your head fighting me." She just grinned and bent herself in half putting her heel into sans clavicle. Sans widened his sockets at how...bendy she was. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of other areas that would be useful. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that soaked into his mind, right before she shoved him off her. He landed on his tail bone with a huge grin on his face. Oh she wanted to really play. He summoned a bone and spun it around and took his stance. Lianne had no idea were her stick was, but she didn't care, he was playing with her like he did with Paps and Gaster. It was awesome. She reached in her holster, but the stick she had before dropped in front of her. She looked up. Goliath had fetched it for her. She picked it up and spun it around taking her own awkward stance. Sans ran at her flinging bones at her. She ducked and dodged them all, suddenly bones started sprouting up from the ground and sans had made it to her swinging the bones in his hands like clubs, so now she had flying bones, bones being swung at her and bones sprouting from the ground.

She was doing good to dodge them let alone getting a swing in herself. Maybe she was a just a tad bit over her head. She kept dodging until her back hit a wall of bone. Sans swung down and lianne lifted up her stick to block. It shattered into a few dozen pieces. She looked at sans with a sheepish grin, "Welcome to the bone zone?" Sans put his hands on either side of her head, "Nice pun kiddo, but I told you were gonna get over your head if you fought me." Lianne laughed, "How was I supposed to know you were such a bad-ass." Sans chuckled.

Something flashed in the corner of Lianne's eye. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew whatever it was it was dangerous. She pushed Sans back and a glowing aqua spear went right through her arm. The bones disappeared and she screamed and suddenly all eyes were on her. Gaster ran over to look at her arm, "What did I say about bleeding my dear." Lianne chuckled weakly, "Well it was this or Sans being killed." Gaster took a long look at her arm and his ridges furrowed. The spear was jammed into the ground and it had trapped Lianne cause it had gone between the ulna and radius in her arm and it had obviously nicked the arteries that went down the arm because it was bleeding profusely. They all looked up to see a angry fish woman standing at the top of a tree, "Why is there a human here. You know all humans must go before asgore to be judged. Papyrus I expected more from you." At the bottom of the tree a small yellow dinosaur and a tall goat lady stood looking shocked. Paps looked confused. Gaster was focused on trying to free lianne and stop the bleeding before she collapsed, but it was Sans that scared Lianne. The look on his face was one of murder, "You don't get to do that Undyne. You don't get to be judge jury and executioner. Lianne is under our protection, we would have brought her before TORIEL as soon as she healed fully." Then sans grabbed her off the top of the tree with his magic and slammed her into the ground, "Undyne you are gonna have a bad time."

Instead of looking scared this undyne lady looked kind of excited. "I've always wanted to fight your lazy ass, loser." Lianne had just dealt with Sans being a bad ass and he was just playing. Him being fully serious scared the shit out of her. Much like when he played with her he was using bones coming up from the ground the two in his hands and the ones flying at her all at the same time. His eye blazed blue. The real difference was the shape of the bones. Each bone had a very sharp tip to the end. Undyne seemed to be having just as much trouble as lianne had dodging his attacks. Sans picked her up and slammed her into a tree. Then a multitude of sharp bones came flying at her. She flinched and when they landed they formed a undyne shaped border around her.

Meanwhile Gaster was trying to figure out how to free Lianne. The spear was jammed into the ground to deep to pull it out and it was too tall to slide Lianne off the other direction. Lianne had an idea, but Gaster wasn't gonna like it. So she wasn't gonna tell him. She called for Goliath in her head and he floated over to her. She put her free hand on his snout and began telling him her plan. Gaster watched with interest. When Lianne was finished Goliath whimpered, this was going to hurt her a lot and he didn't want to do that. Lianne sighed, "It's the only way buddy I'll be okay" Goliath nodded and opened his mouth and clamped it around the spears shaft above Lianne's arm, he blasted, with the shaft in his mouth heating it up. This did two things, it softened the spear and it also cauterized the artery so it would stop bleeding. That didn't mean it was pleasant for Lianne. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming, she didn't want Gaster or Goliath to worry about her. Then when the spear was white hot, Goliath twisted his head and snapped the spear. Again it hurt like hell for Lianne.

Sans and Undyne had watched the whole thing, for Sans it just made him even madder. For Undyne she thought it was friggen cool and she said so. "Yo human that was hardcore Hyah" She started walking over to clap Lianne on the back. Papyrus stood in front of her with his bones crossed in front of him. He looked like a skull and crossbones and Lianne would have found it funny if the situation wasn't so volatile. Gaster walked up behind him and gently moved paps out of the way, then proceeded to double up his fist and deck Undyne. Both his eyes glowed purple. My god, Lianne thought, even gaster could look like death itself. Undyne, Paps and Sans looked as shocked as Lianne felt.

Gaster shouted, " _ **UNDYNE YOU NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO ACT AND WHEN TO WATCH, DON'T MAKE ME BE THE ONE TO TEACH YOU, CAUSE I WONT BE AS NICE AS SANS**_ " Undyne got a look of defiance on her face. She was gonna start the fighting again, Lianne just knew it. She asked Goliath if she could ride on his head again and if he could call the other four over. She was gonna take a page from sans book. She floated up with two blasters on either side of Goliath's head. She snapped her fingers like sans had and they all let loose a blinding white light. She felt like all the energy was being pulled out of her. The light hit the snow if front of them and buried them in snow. When there heads popped up she looked down and said "It's time to cool off." Then she fell off Goliath's head and every thing went black.

 _ **INTERNET COOKIES FOR ANY WHO REVIEW HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**_


	3. End Revelations

_**OKAY MY KIDDIES, THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET ON HERE AND I AM FOREVER SORRY. THE CHAPTER IS SHAMEFULLY SMALL FOR MY USUAL AMOUNT AND I AM TERRIFIED YOU ALL WON'T LIKE IT. SO IF YOU DO, REVIEW...HEY THAT RYHMES, ANYWAY I NEED YOU TO BOOST MY EGO. BIT OF GOOD NEWS THOUGH I HAVE A TON MORE WORK THAT I CAN POST AS SOON AS I TYPE IT OUT AND PROOFREAD IT...SO MAYBE TOMMOROW...ANOTHER...CHAPTER...O...M...G. ALSO INTERNET COOKIES FOR BERRMA AND SARAHSUZIE3, FOR REVIEWING. DON'T YA'LL WANT COOKIES TOO?**_

The group watched as she fell in horrified silence, suddenly a blue flash went past and grabbed her mid air. They landed like an explosion in the snow. The blue flash had been Undyne. She sat up with Lianne in her arms. Sans shook his skull, he could have caught her easily so could have Gaster or papyrus but they hadn't. They had been so shocked and terrified they had just layed there like corpses slack jawed and cold. He personally had felt like he was falling with her. He couldn't think enough to move let alone focus to grab her from the air. Thank god Undyne had been there, as the head of the royal guard naturally he was much more clear headed in tense situations.

Gaster and papyrus ran forward to dig Lianne and Undyne from the unintentional snow grave they had dug themselves with there landing but Goliath beat them both to it. Before Gaster or papyrus could reach the indent in the snow, the brightest light even sans had seen blew the the snow into the air and instantly turned it to steam. When it was just a few inches from the two Goliath stopped and darted into the hole he had created. He came up with the two in his mouth. Undyne was holding tightly to the unconscious form of Lianne.

Goliath gently put them down and growled. His eyes glowed and you could see the light from a unreleased blast leaking from between his tightly clenched teeth. Undyne for once in her life felt truly scared. She knew that blaster. It was Gaster's she knew what it could do. Goliath looked at Lianne and pointedly looked down. Undyne held on tighter. "I-I should t-take her to king Asgore." She absently thought that she sounded a lot like her beloved. Goliath's eyes widened in shocked anger. The light dissipated but only so he could let out the most vicious bark you've ever heard, saliva dripping from each sharp tooth like he craved Undyne's flesh. Undyne shrieked and dropped Lianne.

Goliath hovered over Lianne, no one was going near his girl. Gaster stepped forward and Goliath snarled as far as he was concerned they had all upset her. Sure the blue one had made her leak red stuff which he was fairly certain was supposed to stay inside of her, but the rest had made her sad and mad. If they hadn't she wouldn't have asked him and his little brothers to blast the snow. He felt bad he hadn't caught her when she fell off his head. His little brothers still thought they had been playing, even now they were flying around shooting harmless light blasts at each other.

When they noticed Goliath so still over Lianne they came over to see what was going on. They sniffed and licked her slowly realizing something was actually wrong. Goliath was gonna wait right there until she woke up and told him what to do. He personally wanted to eat the fleshy blue one that smelled like fish but he didn't think his girl would like that much. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes. His former summoner started to fidget more and more the longer it took her to wake up. Goliath took it as a sign something was wrong. So he took a tentative sniff, she didn't smell right. She smelled dry. His and his brothers summoners were skeletal but maybe that red stuff that had leaked out of his girl had been more important than he had thought. So maybe she needed to make more. Maybe he could help like his former summoner.

He opened his mouth and gently put her entire body in it. Now what. He knew that a light blast came from anger so maybe he could blast with love and heal someone. He closed his mouth and blasted with as much love as he could muster. His mouth filled with a rainbow light. Gaster not knowing Goliath's intentions wailed in dismay, until Sans placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed out the color. When Goliath felt he was done he placed her on the ground and Gaster took a tentative step forward. Goliath snarled as a warning, but floated backwards to allow Gaster to check her out.

Gaster never took his sockets off the six eyed beast. Gaster was shocked when he felt safe enough to look at Lianne, her arm was completely healed and even her color was better. He looked up at the great beast, and under his breath he said, "Her and I are gonna have to have a talk." Gaster looked back down and straight into Lianne's open eyes, but something was wrong. Her pupils were just pinpricks and there wasn't enough light to warrant that, but more disturbingly the ring around her pupil had blown out to three times it's normal size, and continuing the disturbing nature of her eyes the ring was no longer yellow, but blood red.

She snarled, Gaster took another second to realize Lianne wasn't home at the moment and something else had taken temporary residence. He leapt back, just in time to dodge the knife she kept in her thigh holster from decapitating him. He put his hand on his neck vertebrae for a second. Lianne snarled again.

Undyne shouted, "See I told you all." Sans snapped his skull in her direction, "well maybe if someone hadn't skewered her arm and almost killed her this wouldn't be an issue." Undyne geared up for an argument, "I wasn't aiming for that I was just trying to separate you two." Sans eye blazed, "You missed you stupid bass, you would've killed me, but she pushed me out of the way saving my life and fatally wounding herself. Does that sound like a bad human to you?" Undyne floundered for a answer, but found none. Sans continued, "No that isn't Lianne and I don't like the idea it's who I think it is."

Lianne lunged at Gaster who stopped her in mid air, "Now now lets not do something you'll regret later." Lianne flailed in the air like a caged animal, Goliath wined. Gaster looked at him, "Um Goliath was it? Did...did you do this?" Goliath stared at his former summoner. Gaster stared at the big beast right back. Suddenly he got the firm word NO in his head, his ridges raised exponentially. He didn't know his blaster could talk...sorta. Although when Gaster thought about it, it really wasn't his anymore. He'd have to ask Lianne about the talking thing as soon as he got her back, "Lianne please calm down, your safe. It's me Gaster, you remember me right." Lianne stopped flailing, and stared at him. Her face contorted as whatever had control of her fought Lianne for dominance. In the end Lianne won as told by the yellowing of the ring around her pupils and the obvious recognition that shined in her eyes.

Gaster slowly put her down and released her. She looked around, "Um Gaster why am I covered in blaster spit, and why is everyone staring at me. The last thing I remember is all of you fighting and needing anyway to stop it then I remember falling off Goliath's head, now this." Goliath recognized that Lianne was her normal, kind self. He was so happy that his girl was back he couldn't resist the urge to lick her, and of course due to his size that meant from toe to tip. Lianne stiffened as his rough tongue scraped up her clothes and caused her hair to stand straight up on end. The saliva from before had begun to congeal creating an amazing hair gel.

Lianne laughed, "Well at least I don't have to worry about getting wet I'm already soaked." Gaster laughed as well, "Don't worry about what happened before, right now I think your probably more concerned with cleaning yourself up, and getting some food in you. It's probably a one time deal and It's been a stressful day for everyone, I'll tell you about what happened later." Gaster held out his hand and Lianne stared at it blinking for a second. She looked down at her own hand which still held the knife. Gaster really needed to tell her what happened she didn't like the looks of it so far, but he was right she was tired and this was not the time for it. She slid the knife back in the holster, and reached out to take Gaster's hand. She stopped halfway there in apprehension. Gaster slowly and gently covered the rest of the distance embracing her hand with his own, "Lets go inside, you probably want to take another shower and change your clothes, and lets not forget food." Hand in hand they began walking back to the house.

Goliath nudged Lianne with his snout, she got the impression he was still a little worried about her. Lianne turned to him and stroked his snout with her free hand, "No worries Goliath see not even any blood." Gaster took his hand out of Lianne's and placed it on the back of her head, "Sooo you named my blaster, for that matter how did you control all of our blasters. The magical energy required to use mine is immense let alone San's three and papyrus's as well." Sans sauntered over, "I'd like to know that as well." Lianne snuggled against Goliath inciting a vibrating sound from him, dear lord was he purring? "Control? I don't know about you but I don't control my friends, I asked him and he asked the rest and they all said yes." Gaster tapped his chin, "You can talk to them?" He had felt the response from the big beast, but it wasn't really a word so much as a feeling of denial.

Lianne sighed, she wasn't liking all the attention. Goliath sensed it tried to comfort her by licking her again. Lianne laughed and mushed some snow onto his snout. Goliath shook it off like a dog and satisfied she was okay he floated off to stop his brothers from rough housing. Much like Gaster he didn't so much stop them as much as ended up being right in the middle of it. Lianne looked at Gaster, "I don't talk to them exactly, it's more like they understand me and they emit images and emotions to me, well except there names, and that was more like suddenly I knew the answer, speaking of which Sans, Joe, Bob and KETCHUP, really Sans. And Gaster no name at all that is rather unkind of you."

Sans looked surprised, "I didn't name them, I can't talk to them, what about you Gaster, I mean you did create them." Gaster furrowed his ridges, "Well to be honest I'm not sure, I mean I did create them, but I created them to be tools I never considered them to be sentient." Rage blossomed in Lianne's chest, she pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from showing it, "Leave it to men, human or monster, I don't know how skeletons procreate, but you do procreate obviously" she pointed to Sans and Papyrus, "You created them and you knew that they were sentient, so why are blasters so different!" she turned in irritation to continue to walk to the house.

Gaster raised a ridge and rubbed his chin. A thought was forming in his skull. He raised his hand and called to Goliath as if he was summoning him. Nothing happened. He called harder. Lianne stopped. Her back was turned to Gaster so she couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel it. It felt like someone was squeezing her lungs and in the back of her mind she could hear Goliath whining. That rage that had blossomed in her chest exploded. She turned to Gaster and ran at him full speed. He was focused on trying to force Goliath to come to him, so he didn't see a small ball of human fury running at him with her fist doubled up. He didn't see it when she leapt into the air, but he sure felt it when she slammed her fist into his face. He hit the snow with a soft plop. She snarled at him, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN TO MY GOLIATH!"

Lianne's hand hurt, she knew she had broken it, but she was still angry so she ignored it. As the red in her vision faded she noticed that Gaster's face had a new crack in his cheek. The anger vanished, and all she could see was the look of absolute shock on Gaster's face and the crack. Her eyes widened and burned with tears. She felt horrible. She shouted to papyrus to come over. Goliath was behind her, she put her hand on his snout and asked if he would give her a ride, he accepted readily. He was so happy he practically vibrated, his little human girl was willing to protect him too. As she climbed on top of his head he swore he'd protect this little warrior with his very being, and when she got old and moved on to the next life he would follow her.

Lianne asked if he could just fly her as far from here as possible. Goliath whined, he could feel the pain Lianne was feeling inside and out. It was enormous. She didn't feel bad for stopping Gaster, but she did feel bad for hurting him. Goliath and Lianne were facing away from the group so they didn't see the hot tears that fell from her face. Gaster shouted, "Goliath stop please, I deserved the punch to the face and I'm fine really Lianne." Gaster moved forward to stand in front of Goliath. He looked at Goliath, "I'm sorry Goliath sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me." Goliath wasn't mad but he did want Gaster to know how much his girl was hurting.

Goliath slid his nose under Gaster's hand and allowed himself to be a conduit for her pain. Gaster felt every tear, the horrible crushing guilt and the burning hatred for herself. He also felt the broken hand that she felt she deserved. She was currently jamming her thumb from the good hand into one of the broken knuckles intensifying the pain. Gaster was horrified, "Lianne look at me right now young lady." she shook her head she was embarrassed by the tears and shamed for causing him pain. Gaster's ridges furrowed deeper, "LIANNE!" Lianne looked at him in surprise, he had never used that tone of voice with her before. Not that there time together had been extensive, but still...

Her face was streaked with tears. In a matter of seconds Gaster asked Goliath to trust him for a second and wrapped Lianne in his magic to bring her to him. He cradled her in his arms, he took her broken hand and placed it over his cracked cheek, then healed both crack and hand at the same time, "Listen Lianne I am sooo happy that there is someone in my life that will knock me on my ass when I am being a jerk. You have nothing to feel bad about." He leaned down and kissed her head. Goliath growled softly, Lianne laughed, "See he's jealous what non sentient being gets jealous." Gaster chuckled as he put Lianne back on her feet, "That is very true."

He looked up at sans, his spine had gone ramrod straight and there was a tinge of blue in his eye. Gaster grinned knowingly, "Hey Lianne I'm not the only one who showed interest in knowing how to speak to a blaster." Lianne looked back at sans right before he had brought his jealousy under control. She cocked her head at what she had seen for no more than a split second, then shook it she must have been seeing things cause she could swear that had been anger on San's face. She called down ketchup, "Okay sans just put your hand on Ketchup's snout and ask a question." Sans shrugged and did so. His face scrunched up trying to force it to happen. Lianne rolled her eyes, and then did something she had never done before willingly since her little brother, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him. Sans stiffened at first then slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. It was bliss. For both of them.

Lianne smiled, she would have to do this more often, "Now place your hand back on Ketchup's snout and treat it like a hug, it can't be forced and it needs to be done with your heart not your mind." San's did as she asked without letting go of her and placed his hand on Ketchup's snout and just let it happen. It took a few moments then his mind was flooded will ketchup's thought's. A deluge of silly emotions and questions. Sans smiled, "He is such a goofball" Lianne laughed, "Well he is YOUR blaster." Lianne let go of Sans and Sans felt the loss deeply, "Hey kiddo I'm gonna go to Grillby's I'll be back before dinner." Lianne smiled, "I don't know what Grillby's is, but have fun." Lianne turned around and went inside.

Gaster held the door for her and stayed a few moments looking at his confused son. Gaster was beginning to get concerned. Sans was a very stubborn male and he was gonna fight the call of his mate until he was physically incapable and he just might hurt Lianne. Gaster might need to have a chat with his son. What better time than the present, but before he could take a step toward Sans, Sans disappeared. Gaster sighed and lightly face palmed, "Dammit Sans."

Sans had teleport-ed to the front of Grillby's, but he just couldn't muster the drive to go inside. He had seen the look on Gaster's face. He knew his father had wanted to talk to him about what he was feeling towards Lianne. Maybe he should have stayed, but he was so confused. Every time Gaster touched her it made him angry. He was even feeling jealousy toward Goliath. What the hell was wrong with him. He walked through the door to Grillby's and waved to the patrons and owner who was forever cleaning a glass. Grillby waved back, "Hey Sans how ya been, it's been awhile since you graced us with your presence, your usual bottle of ketchup I assume." Sans smiled, "Actually a bottle of salsa if you please."

Grillby's fiery hand stopped cleaning and the whole bar quieted. For Sans a bottle of salsa was like asking for an entire bottle of vodka. Grillby put the glass away, "You wanna talk about it?" Sans sat down, "Not really Grillbz." Grillby turned around and pulled a bottle of salsa from a cabinet with some dust on it. This was not the first time sans had asked for a bottle salsa, and he kept a fancy "aged" bottle on the down-low for him when he needed it. The last time he had asked for it, a human had come to the underground and sans had begun to have some really nasty nightmares. Sans grinned, "Aw Grillbz you saved a bottle of the good stuff for me." Grillby gave a small smile and waited, watching Sans. Sans would open up after a few swigs of THIS stuff. Sure enough as Sans sat there nursing the bottle of salsa his shoulders loosened and his lids drooped. Sans opened up his mouth and snapped it shut, then he opened it again and snapped it shut again. He shook his head trying to figure out how to explain himself. Finally Sans said, "Hey Grillbz have you ever wanted someone with every fiber of your soul."

Grillby chuckled, "I know I seem like a pretty COOL dude, but I have the same physical needs you do man." Sans shook his head, "Nah I don't mean good ole fashioned lust, I mean the feeling that if they were to leave or die you would fall to pieces." Grillby's eyes widened, "Seems to me like your talking about love and not the violent version, which I have not felt that before, but it doesn't seem to warrant a bottle of salsa. I would think it was a good thing." Sans shook his head, "It can't be love I've only known her for two days." Grillby shrugged, "When your mate calls to you, I don't think time of association has anything to do with it."

Sans put his hand on his forehead, "That's the thing I don't think she could be my mate were not even the same species." Grillby's brows furrowed, "You've never struck me as speciest, who cares if she's not a skeleton. Your mate is your mate no matter what kind of monster." Sans had gotten quite tipsy by now and he leaned in to Grillby, "That's the thing, she's not even a monster." Grillby didn't even flinch, "so? Its not like human monster couples never happened before. You know the human mages that locked us down here were half monster or they wouldn't have had enough magic to seal us in." Sans sat back. He hadn't thought of that.


	4. THERE IS SMUUUUT

_**HAHAHA I DID IT, UPDATED THE NEXT DAY...OK SO TECHNICALLY IT WASNT ON THE DAY I PROMISED BUT I WAS UP ALL NIGHT TYPING THIS OUT RESULTING IN A VERY EVIL HEADACHE...SO BE GREATFUL. ALSO ITS QUITE A BIT LONGER AS AN APOLOGY FOR TAKING SO DANG LONG ON THE LAST NEXT ONE SHOULD BE OUT BY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH, MUHAHAHA EITHER THEN OR THE TWENTIETH IF ANY OF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED BY THIS REMEMBER I HAVE A REGULAR JOB AND THIS HAS TO BE WORKED AROUND MY JOB SCHEDULE SOME OF YOU MAY NOTICE IT IS A LITTLE CONFUSING PART OF IT IS ON PURPOSE AND PART OF IT IS TO GET THIS OUT SO QUICKLY I HAD TO DRINK A.L.O.T OF REDBULL. BUT I LIKE IT IF YOU DO TOO...REVIEW. NOW ENJOY...OR ELSE? OH SHOOT I ALMOST FORGOT THERE IS SMUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Back at the house Lianne was realizing that the only ingredients in the cabinets was for spaghetti. She sucked in her cheeks and hummed, "Hey Gaster could you take me to he store to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner?" Papyrus piped up, "Do we not have enough for spaghetti?" Not realizing papyrus's obsession with spaghetti, Lianne carelessly said, "I'm not making spaghetti." The entire room gasped, even Goliath. She looked back, confusion on her face. Papyrus bounced up and down, "Is there something to make other than spaghetti?" Lianne laughed thinking Papyrus was joking. When he continued to look at her waiting, her mouth dropped open, "Of course there is, there is lots of stuff. There's hamburgers and macaroni and turkey and chicken and ham and salads the list goes on and on. Haven't you ever been to a grocery store, what did you think all those ingredients were for?" Papyrus looked embarrassed and thrilled at the same time, a look that could only be pulled off by Papyrus, "I just thought they were ingredients for different kinds of spaghetti." Lianne looked papyrus square in the eye's, "You need to come with us to the store, I am going to teach you how to make chicken Parmesan."

She was going to make something else before but if he really had no Idea about anything other than spaghetti she didn't want to put him into shock so she decided to make something with marinara sauce. Papyrus jumped up in excitement which caused him to hit his head on the ceiling do to his extreme height. Undyne jumped up as well, "I'm going to go too, I am Papyrus's cooking teacher after all HYAH." Suddenly it was a group thing. Papyrus face palmed, "Oh gracious I forgot introductions." Lianne smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "No worries Paps you didn't really have time for introductions with everything that happened." Papyrus grinned, "I shall do it now, this is Undyne my boss head of the royal guard." Lianne was impressed and took the hand offered to her. Undyne decided to make it a competition, but Lianne was having none of it and let her hand lay limp. Undyne laughed and let go, "Don't wanna lose huh, I am pretty awesome so I understand." Lianne gave a smirk, "I am sure you are awesome, but I just didn't want to hurt you." Undyne laughed harder, "I like you human, I'm sorry I stabbed you."

Papyrus continued, "This is Alphys, Sans second in command." Lianne smiled and took the nervous dinosaurs paw, "Nice to meet you, but second in command of what." Papyrus answered for her, "Sans is the head royal scientist." Lianne's mouth dropped open in shock, but Papyrus continued, "And this is Toriel, my fathers boss... well everyone's boss really except Asgore." Lianne gulped and took Toriels hand, "And what is Gaster?" Papyrus clapped his hands, "Head royal physician." Lianne looked at Gaster who smiled and looked her directly in the eyes, Lianne squeaked, "So what outranks a head royal physician." Papyrus flapped his hand, "The king and Queen of course."

Lianne snapped her head back to Toriel, She had the kindest eyes and smile a person could have. Lianne tried to bow, curtsy and kiss her hand all at the same time and ended up falling into Gaster's waiting arms, "Good thing your a doctor cause I feel faint." Gaster chuckled, "You should just sit down for a bit and digest this." He picked her up and placed her on the couch. Lianne took a deep breath, "Let me get this straight, I, a nobody foster kid, got into a snowball fight with a royal guardsmen, The head royal physician and head royal scientist." Suddenly her face turned beet red as she thought about kissing papyrus, snow dunking Gaster, and multiple things with sans. Gaster laughed outright, "You are far from a nobody, and we started that fight if you remember correctly...both of them." Gaster looked back at Undyne with a look that said, if she started that crap again she was going to have a bad time. Lianne shook her head, "I suddenly feel like I should die now." Papyrus cocked his head, "Then how would you teach me this "chicken" thing." Lianne flopped her head back, "okay, but just for you Papy, but maybe I should go by myself I don't want..." Gaster could tell where she was going with this and he narrowed his sockets. Lianne snapped her mouth shut. She opened it again and Gaster narrowed his sockets further. A shiver went down her spine. Instinct told her that this was a powerful man who had intimate knowledge of anatomy and for reasons beyond her had taken a fatherly interest in her and she did not want his irritation directed at her. She gulped and he nodded.

He stood up and turned around with some flourish, "So are we ready to get going." Papyrus straightened, "Hey were is that lazy bones Sans." Lianne stretched, "Oh he said something about Grillby's whatever that means." Papyrus rolled his eye's, "Oh that's Sans personal hangout, it's a bar and grill." They walked out the door and Goliath was immediately by Lianne's side. As they continued down the road the blasters followed them. Lianne stopped, "Hey guys I know you wanna come with, but I think your a bit big to go where were going, especially you Goliath." Goliath shook his head like a dog and then began rotating faster and faster. The others joined him. When they stopped Goliath was about the size of Lianne's head and the others were about the size of her hands. Gaster just stood there slack jawed, "I created them and I had no Idea they could do that." Lianne laughed, "You didn't even know they had names, I think they have probably have a bunch more surprises for you." Papyrus was playing with Mettaton, "Dad you didn't know they had names? I learned Mettatons name the first day I had him." Lianne and Gaster looked at each other with a knowing look on there faces that just said Papyrus.

Papyrus ran up to Lianne and picked her up which elicited a squeal of glee from her, he placed her on his shoulders. Lianne laughed and spread her arms. The wind picked up at the right time and whipped her light jacket open, exposing quite a bit of skin due to the mesh shirt. She laughed again and pulled her jacket closed, "Whew better not do that again that was COLD" Toriel reached over and placed her paw and Lianne's thigh, "My child is that all you have to wear it gets quite cold here." Lianne blushed and it had nothing to do with the cold wind whipping against her face, "Yes mam I was not prepared for the cold here." Toriel's brows furrowed, "Well we must correct that immediately, it is much too cold down here for that kind of attire. Before we go food shopping I will take you clothes shopping. I am quiet surprised that your mother sent you out with a measly jacket like that in the first place, let alone a broken one." Lianne ducked her head and Gaster was suddenly on the other side of her squeezing her calf for comfort, "Toriel she doesn't have a mother...or a father." Toriel gasped and placed her hand on her muzzle, "Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so callas." A determined look crossed her face, "If you don't mind I will step in her place for today...and longer if you like." Lianne laughed awkwardly, "So does that make me a princess for a day." Toriel smiled, "as a matter of fact it does." Lianne blushed beet red, "Oh my goodness...I don't know how to respond to that..." Gaster laughed, "Gracious Toriel you've accomplished the impossible, you've made her speechless."

Lianne looked down with a playful smile and lightly smacked Gaster across the back of the skull, "Oh you hush." Undyne rushed up to Papyrus, "Hey lets have a chicken race." She looked over at Alphys, "Come on my love let's race." Apparently they were a couple, Lianne looked down over papyrus skull and leaned forward till she was looking at his face upside-down, "Hey Paps do you have a sweetheart?" Papyrus smiled, "Why yes, he is the coolest, smartest, most handsome monster ever. I don't talk about him much because he is quite famous and I don't want to embarrass him." Papyrus looked to the side and composed himself, "I mean I know I am quite amazing as well but... anyway Sans doesn't like him, so I just don't talk about him much." Lianne pulled herself up and crossed her arms over his skull and placed her chin on them, "Well I don't know nothing about relationships, I've never even had my first kiss, but I would think that if someone really cared about you, they wouldn't care what other people thought and they'd want to shout to the whole world that they had found this wonderful person that makes them happy. As for sans I'm sure he just wants you to be happy, and if this guy makes you happy then that's probably the only thing that matters to sans whether he likes the guy or not." Papyrus furrowed his ridges, "Do you really think that Lianne?" Lianne smiled and kissed him on the head, "wholeheartedly."

Apparently Undyne had convinced Alphys to ride on her shoulders because she ran up with her on her shoulders, "LETS RACE HYAH!" Papyrus, not one to pass up a challenge from his commanding officer started running with Undyne. Lianne and Alphys laughed like maniacs as the trees went by in a blur. When they stopped, they were in front of the grocery store. Lianne's face was flushed from the fun. Still chuckling she looked around for Gaster and Toriel. They had been going so fast she was sure that they had been left in the snow dust. Suddenly Gaster spoke behind her, "My dear what are you looking for." Lianne squeaked in surprise and laughed, "You did that teleporting thing didn't you." Gaster raised his arms to take her off Papyrus's shoulders, "Why yes I did dear it comes in handy in a cold area like this." As Gaster easily lifted her off Papyrus's shoulders Lianne asked, "How can you guys be so strong without muscles?" Gaster chuckled, "Well bone is stronger than muscle after all." Lianne rolled her eyes, "Well at least I know where Sans gets his terrible sense of humor." Gaster tweaked her nose, "I like to think he gets his great sense of humor from me."

A weird question popped into Lianne's head, "Hey Gaster did you ever play that game with your sons?" Gaster cocked his head, "What game are you referring to?" Lianne was looking down at her boots and noticing how deep the snow was so she wasn't really thinking about who she was talking to, "You know, got your nose, you tweak the kids nose and stick your thumb through your two forefingers and say I got your nose." Gaster was silent so long Lianne looked up at him, there was a smile that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. When Lianne still didn't realize what she had said Gaster slowly put a finger over the hole in his face where his nose would be. Lianne's eyes got huge and her face turned beet red, she face-palmed so hard the slap echoed off the buildings in the snow muffled town, "Oh my god I can't believe I asked that." Gaster doubled over in laughter hugging himself. Lianne leaned her head to the side and smiled sardonically, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh sure sure laugh at my embarrassment, but now that I think about it, got your nose would work ridiculously well with skeletons, if you played your cards right you might be able to convince your kid that you keep it in a drawer and you won't give it back unless there good." Gaster looked up still laughing, "Oh my dear you are sadistic" Lianne cocked her hips, "Your just jealous that you didn't think of it."

Toriel walked over with a smile on her face, "My goodness Gaster I haven't heard you laugh like that since...my goodness I've NEVER heard you laugh like that, I dare say Lianne is quite the good influence on you." Gaster looked at Lianne with a smile that made his eye's sparkle (damned if I know how he pulled it off) Lianne blushed lightly, "So I believe we're supposed to go grocery shopping." It was Toriel's turn to cross her arms, "Oh no you don't you need warmer clothes and were going right now." Toriel grabbed Lianne's hand and started walking down the street. Lianne was boggled by how small her hand felt in Toriel's. They stopped in front of a store with webs surrounding it. Lianne gulped, "Hey Toriel this shop owner wouldn't have a thing for spiders would they?" Toriel looked down, "No my dear they ARE a spider." Lianne instinctively took a step back and bumped into Gaster who squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. How was he always right there when she needed him. She looked up, "I don't mean to be rude but I am only truly scared of two things and one of them happens to be spiders." Gaster smiled, "Don't worry I'll be right there." Goliath nudged her shoulder and for a split second she saw light immiting from between his massive teeth as if to say I'll blast anything that threatens you. Gaster wrapped his arm around Lianne's shoulders and Goliath curled up in Lianne's arm like a contented cat and started purring. Lianne had never felt safer. Gaster looked down, "Just out of curiosity what is your other fear?" Lianne laughed darkly and looked up Gaster, "Well its kinda two things, but they go hand in hand, needles...and doctors." Gaster threw his head back and laughed at the irony.

They walked into the web laden store and was greeted with rack and racks of, according to the sign, home spun original clothes. A small six armed six eyed woman came out of the back, "Welcome to Miss Muffets clothing emporium FUFUFUFU." Lianne did her best to be polite, but when Miss Muffets came out she jumped and began shaking. Miss Muffet looked at her directly and blinked all six eyes separately which did not help Lianne's nerve's, "FUFUFU you are a human are you not." Lianne nervously nodded her head. Miss Muffet had a slight lisp due to the fangs that sprouted from beneath her lips, "I hear humans hate spiders." Lianne shook her head, "No mam I do not hate spiders I am quite fascinated by them, but only at a distance." Miss Muffet gave a sharp toothy grin and sauntered forward. Lianne to a instinctive step back but Gaster kept his arm around her and cleared his throat. He was looking directly at Miss Muffet eyes a purple blaze. Goliath growled, and his physical size was small, but his growl was full sized. Toriel cleared her throat, "Excuse me Miss Muffet I am quite disappointed, here we are patrons to your store and you are purposely terrorizing the intended customer." Miss Muffet looked over at her, "Your majesty I am quite sorry, my assistant will serve you while I find a style that fits your girl here." Toriel nodded, "That would be most acceptable, we are looking for something warm otherwise I leave it to your talented eyes."

Lianne heard a small voice next to her ear, "It'sss alright my deeearr. We are meant to be scary. We are the most successful predators after all." Lianne turned her head, and looked straight into the eight eyes of a yellow and black spider with long thin legs with yellow stripes on them. It was most dangerous looking spider Lianne had ever laid eyes on. She squeaked and froze, spine rod straight. The spider just waited and watched her light flashing off the six eyes that served as light detectors. Shaking like a leaf Lianne lifted her hand palm down offering the large spider a place to sit instead of hanging there. The spider gingerly stepped onto the back of her hand, "If you like I can have some spider cider fetched for you or a spider doughnut." Quaking with fear Lianne sputtered out, "S-s-spider c-c-cider p-p-please." As soon as Lianne said this multiple spots on the walls began to move. It caused her to reflexively jump. She hadn't realized she was surrounded. She guessed it was true that you were never more than ten feet from a spider. The spider on the back of her hand pointed to one of the seats surrounding her. Lianne gulped. The spider chuckled, "Do not worry, we do not wish to make you uncomfortable there are no spiders over there currently. Lianne nodded, and sat down in the chair. She looked down at the spider, "S-s-so what is y-y-your name?" The spider looked up, "Why, it is Sunflower thank you for asking." Lianne thought that with her coloring it was a perfect name for her, "That is a b-b-beautiful name for a b-b-beautiful spider." Lianne swore a small blush dusted the spiders head.

Miss Muffet came out, "Come with me my dear I do believe I have found the perfect outfit for you." Lianne nodded and gently place sunflower on a table next to the chair. She wobbly got up and followed miss Muffet to the back, where Miss Muffet showed her an out fit hanging on a hanger. Lianne took it down from the hanger and walked into a changing room and put it on. It was a red bell sleeved shirt that cinched right above her belly button. It was so soft and light she couldn't imagine it would do much for warmth. It came off her shoulders and it had a hood on the back. Lianne rolled her eyes in the mirror, another hoodie type shirt. The pants Miss Muffet picked out were tight boot cut dark blue jeans that seemed to be cut down the sides and loosely held together by thick blue ropes, but there was a inner lining all the way around the legs that was warm like fleece, but was smooth like silk. She walked out of the changing room and Miss Muffet clapped all six of her hands, "FUFUFUFU, you are quite stunning my dear."

Lianne smiled, "I give the credit to you, but the shirt seems quite light, I am not sure this will keep me warm albeit fashionable. Miss Muffet smiled evilly, "My dear it is made out of spider silk, strong and sturdy, but very light. let me show you." Suddenly Miss Muffet shot silk from her wrists like spider-man, and wrapped up Lianne up, but before she could finish a blast from the door way destroyed the silk. Gaster stood in the door way with a full sized Goliath who had a large yellow and black spider on his snout. Gaster had his arms crossed and with one arm he lifted Lianne out of the spider silk mess and placed her next to Goliath. Sunflower climbed down onto Lianne's shoulder, "I am so sorry dear, I knew she was going to do that as soon as she saw you. Asgore would have given a lot of money to Miss Muffet for the capture of a human, not to mention we would be that much closer to being able to return the surface, but it wasn't worth it, for me a least. You are very kind." Lianne looked down at the spider, "Who is this Asgore I keep hearing about?" She had forgotten Papyrus's comment about Toriel not being in charge of Asgore.

The spider sighed, "He is our king and he has standing orders to capture any human found, but you are so nice, even to something that frightens you so thoroughly." Lianne smiled, "In that case I don't blame her, in human history it was never a good idea to refuse a kings orders. The monarchs had a bad habit of removing the head from those who did." Gaster looked at her, "I am refusing my kings orders, so can she." Lianne looked at Gaster slightly miffed, "Apparently you are and I am definitely not worth his anger and possibly your life." Gaster ignored the miffed look and flicked her forehead, "That is your opinion not mine." Miss Muffet at least had the decency to looked ashamed, "You may have that outfit for free it really is quite stunning on you." Gaster looked at her and noticed her outfit and his face flooded with purple, "My goodness my dear, stunning is truly the best word for you right now." It was Lianne's turn to blush, she cleared her throat and changed the subject, "I don't want the outfit for free. The work on this is exquisite and deserving of compensation, and you were just following your kings orders." Miss Muffet blushed and bowed.

Lianne's brows furrowed, "Hey wait how did Gaster and Goliath find out about your plan. Sunflower spoke up, "That was me, speaking of which, I quit" Miss Muffet smirked, "Is that so, were will you go in this freezing cold weather." Lianne snarled, "Anywhere she wishes and until she decides she can stay with me." Lianne looked at Gaster and he nodded. Miss Muffet laughed, "FUFUFUFU with your arachnophobia I'm sure it'll go swimmingly." Lianne stomped her foot, "SUNFLOWER is a very nice PERSON no matter what she looks like." She looked at Gaster flicked up her hood and said, "Please pay the lady I would like to leave." She then turned on her heel and walked out the front door. The cold wind blasted her face, but she stayed warm due to the thick spider silk. She had refused to take off her mesh shirt and it added a extra layer of warmth. She looked up and expected to see stars, instead, although the stalactites that hung from the cavern ceiling sparkled with the minerals in them, they were far from stars. She breathed deep, "How have I not noticed that till now." Suddenly what Sunflower said about returning to the surface popped into her head.

She looked down at the spider sitting on her shoulder, "Why can't you guys return to the surface." Sunflower opened her mouth to reply, but Gaster's voice interjected, "Lianne you don't have to worry about that it does not need concern you." Lianne crossed her arms, "You claim to be my friends, but you insult me by implying I can't handle the truth." Gaster stood straighter which seemed impossible considering his already impeccable posture, "That is not true, I just do not wish to worry you." Lianne closed her eyes, then opened them and placed her hand on Gaster's sternum, "I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but what concerns my friends and...and my loved ones concern me. Please tell me."

Gaster stared at her for a few seconds and wrapped her in a hug, "A long time ago humans and monsters lived in peace on the surface, then one day the humans started a war based on fear of monsters stealing there souls. It was a bloody battle and when the dust cleared and there was a lot of it, the humans had won they banished all monsters to this underground and used human mages to create a barrier, that anyone could enter but monsters could not exit. Only someone with a powerful soul may leave i.e. a human. Monsters have magic but human souls are naturally so determined that they persist even after death, which is what the humans feared would happen. A monster with a human soul would be a powerful creature. To break the barrier it would take the equivalent of 8 human souls. Which is why king Asgore has ordered every human that falls down here be brought to him. He has killed all, but two humans that fell down here. One killed herself and in the process the king and queens son was killed by humans. The other... lives in the castle. He fell down here 5 years ago, but refused to kill anybody and befriended many of the monsters down here. Sans and Papyrus included. He also freed me from a very dark place and reunited me with my sons." Lianne looked up at Gaster, "How many more souls are needed?" Gaster sighed, "One." Lianne apparently was as easily read as a book because Gaster looked down at her in his arms, "Don't even think it Lianne, The surface is not worth your life." Lianne shrugged, "I have no idea what your implying Gaster" Gaster's mouth tightened, "I'm serious Lianne I WILL go to extreme measures to keep you safe...even from yourself. You will not like the result of angering me." Lianne gulped. Gaster stared her down, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Lianne stepped back and put up two fingers, "Scouts honor." Gaster smiled, "I don't know what that means, but thank you."

Papyrus bounced over, "Lianne you look beautiful, can we go food shopping now, look who joined up with us." Lianne reeled from the rapid fire comments and questions, "Umm thank you, yes, and who?" Sans stood in the group and started to wave then noticed what she was wearing, and turned bright blue. She walked over to him and smiled, "Howdy Sans did you enjoy Grillby's?" Sans swayed slightly and grinned lopsidedly, "Not as much as seeing you again, especially in that." Lianne's eyes practically bugged out and she blushed beet red, "Umm t-t-thank you." Sans pointed to her shoulder, "Umm I don't mean to frighten you, but you have a spider on your shoulder." Lianne jerked her shoulder back instinctively to keep him from hurting Sunflower, "I know, this is Sunflower. She saved me from Miss Muffet back there." Sans narrowed his sockets, "Did she now, I am grateful for her assistance, but what did Miss Muffet do that required her assistance." Lianne flapped her hand, "Nothing to be concerned about." Sans grunted, "I'll be the judge of that." Lianne took on a very haughty expression, "Not if I refuse to tell you." She turned and walked into the store. Before she fully walked in and without her noticing, Sans gently used his magic to pick up Sunflower and placed her on the fluff on his jacket, not wanting her to get cold and die. He didn't think Lianne would be to happy with that.

Sunflower found a warm spot in his hood and noted that his jacket was one of Miss Muffets. Sans walked into the store and talked to Sunflower while Lianne was dealing with papyrus's continued questions,and there was a lot of questions, keeping the blasters from eating anything and talking to the rest of the group. Sans quietly spoke to sunflower, "So YOU tell me, what did Miss Muffet do." Sunflower hemmed and hawed, "I don't know sir, Lianne obviously didn't want to tell you, I don't wish to make her angry." Sans laughed darkly, "Believe me Sunflower you want me angry with you even less." Sunflower looked up at sans face from her hiding place his eye was blazing blue for a fraction of a second, Then it was gone, but it was enough to send his message loud and clear. Sunflower spoke, "Miss Muffet tried to capture or kill Lianne due to the standing orders of king Asgore but I told Gaster in plenty of time and he rescued her. It's why I'm not in Muffets shop, I quit. Lianne is much to kind to be killed. She even offered for me to stay with her, despite being arachnaphobic. As a matter of fact would it be okay if I stayed in your hood instead. I don't want to make her uncomfortable and your hood is warmer." Sans smirked, "Sure, I owe ya one anyway." Sunflower asked bluntly, "So is Lianne your mate?" Sans jerked in surprise, "W-why would you ask that." You could hear the eye roll in Sunflowers voice, "Sir I literally run off of pheromones, and you personally are sending out enough to mess up every one of Miss Muffets workers. Lianne isn't much better when your around." Sans blushed HARD.

When the shopping trip was over they all walked back to the skeletons house, Lianne much more comfortable in her new clothes. She didn't need another shower because apparently blaster spit evaporated naturally. When they returned to the house Lianne got to work on cleaning and cooking. She tried to skip eating to finish the house work, but Gaster wasn't having any of it. He picked her up physically plopped her in a chair and pulled her as close to him as possible. Lianne rolled her eyes and tried to push her chair out, out of sheer defiance. Gaster gave her a very dangerous look and grabbed the seat of her chair. Self preservation kicked the defiance out the window and she began to eat. She talked to the group for a little while, Undyne asking if humans still fought all the time, it had been a depressing revelation that yes, they did.

Toriel wanted to know all about her, but luckily Gaster fielded most of her questions and the ones he couldn't Lianne could always find his hand on his leg for her to hold. Alphys was a shy little thing...until she got to talking about anime. Lianne had always been a fan of it, but she was nothing compared to Alphys. She tried to update her on the anime's that she may not have access to like fairy-tail and naruto and bleach. Alphys would wave her hands and bounce up and down in the excitement of the possibility of seeing it. Lianne laughed, "Hey Alphys your very ANIMATED!" ( _ **MUAHAHAHA AUTHOR DROPKICKS FOUTH WALL WITH TERRIBLE PUN**_ ) Sans approved. Goliath sat in her lap and Lianne mindlessly fed him Bits from her plate, until Gaster stated that Goliath was getting more off her plate than she was, and if she didn't stop he would force feed her like child.

It was a shame, because she was fascinated by watching him eat. It would enter his mouth and just disappear. So she turned her attention on Sans who was across the table from her. She tried to do it discreetly, but Sans would catch her watching him every now and then and give her a funny look. Finally he figured out what she was looking at and made a show of it. And much like her blaster friend he would chew and swallow and the food would just disappear, she was only guessing at the chewing and swallowing thing because he didn't open his mouth to chew (which would have been rather gross and she was grateful) and there was no muscles to give away the process of swallowing, but when he opened his mouth again to take another bite the only thing she could see was his bright blue tongue. She looked under the table, and she heard sans chuckle, then he lifted his shirt to show were his stomach should be and there too was nothing, although Lianne wasn't sure what she was expecting to see.

She was so focused on the logistics of a skeleton eating, that when Gaster put his hand on her back and asked what she was doing she jumped and smacked her head on the underneath of the table. Sans laughed outright, and Lianne growled, "Sorry, I was curious abut were the food was going." Gaster chuckled and lifted his own shirt, "Well not to our stomachs obviously, food down here becomes instantaneous nutrients. No digestive track needed not even for you. Have you noticed that you haven't needed to relieve yourself since you've been here." Lianne nodded, well as fascinating as this was she needed to get back to work, "Can I be excused Gaster or do I need to lick the plate first." Gaster flicked her forehead and chuckled, "Why not they are." Lianne's eyes followed were Gaster's hand lazily motioned to and sure enough Papyrus and Undyne were licking there plates, Papyrus looked up and said, "Human this was absolutely delectable and quite filling, thank you." Lianne smiled and stood, "If you would like seconds there are some for everybody in the pan." Papyrus grinned, "I think I shall, Undyne would you like some too?" Lianne didn't wait to hear Undyne's response, although she imagined it was something along the lines of "HELL YEAH HYAH!"

Lianne had a few more loads of laundry to do and she wanted them done so she could go to sleep. She wanted a few hours of sleep before she left. She sighed as she put another of San's socks in the dryer. He had a ridiculous amount, and she was sure they had never been washed ever, they were disgusting. She was immensely glad she hadn't found any underwear. She paused and realized what that meant...eeeewww, then she shook her head, why would skeletons need underwear. She was going to miss the skeletons. As she shut the dryer and punched the button that started it a holler echoed through the house. She ran up the stairs and next to Sans room where it originated. Sans was standing in front of the door eye blazing. He looked over at her, "YOU!" Lianne stepped back instinctively, "What did I do." Sans snarled, "You CLEANED my room." Lianne was baffled, most people would appreciate not having to do the work of cleaning their room. Sans stalked her till her back was against the wall and her chest was against his sternum, "I had my sock collection just the way I liked it." Lianne's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips. Gaster and Papyrus were in the background laughing. Lianne slammed her palms against his sternum as hard as she could, knocking him back. She walked down the stairs and returned with a basket full of wet socks. She flung it at sans and socks flew everywhere. She opened her arms at the mess on the floor with exaggeration, "Look at that, just like in your room. I know your some big shot scientist, but maybe you should keep your fucking bacteria samples in the lab where they belong. I don't even know how you GOT them so nasty."

She walked into the room and slammed her shoulder into Sans in the process. She grabbed her pack and walked back out. Sans look dumbstruck. Gaster gently stopped her, "Where are you going Lianne" She looked at sans, "The COUCH I don't want to risk disturbing any dirt cultures he may have by sleeping in his bed." She went to go down the stairs and Sans grabbed her pack. She spun around and stomped her foot down, causing the dagger to pop out, her hand shot to the holster on her thigh. Fire blazed in her eyes, "I'm gonna only say this once, never EVER touch my pack." Lianne suddenly saw an opportunity to cut ties with them. She knew she was going to hurt there feelings and it wasn't going to be very pleasant for her either, but it was for the better, "You know what forget the couch, I'm tired of acting like I like you freaks, I'm outta here." Goliath's yelp and Papyrus tears almost undid her, but she kept repeating this was for the best. Lianne stomped her foot down and put the dagger back. She spun on her heels and walked out the door. She hadn't seen any of the visitors still there, and she was glad. She didn't want to hurt anybody else.

Gaster watched her walk out and stepped forward, but Sans stopped him, "Hey sunflower what do you think." Sunflower climbed out of his hood and onto his shoulder, "All I saw were tears, lots and lots of tears, didn't you?" sans nodded, "Not the same way you did but yeah." Goliath was whining terribly, Sans placed Sunflower on his snout, "Sunflower it might be best if you stayed here, Goliath don't worry I'm gonna bring her back, do you think while you wait you could help sunflower find a place for her web?" Goliath nodded and the spider rubbed his snout comfortingly. As Sans started walking down the stairs, Papyrus tears streaming down his face said, "But she said..." Sans cut him off, "come on Paps you don't believe that BS do you. She still thinks she's toxic, she's still trying to protect us." He walked out the door and shut it with determination.

Lianne had gotten about a hundred feet from the house, she was walking slow due to the tears that were streaming down her face. They were freezing on her face so she couldn't wipe them away. She was looking up trying to figure out how she was going to get to the king. She didn't want to die but if it would help her friends it would be a honor to be her last act of friendship. It struck her that she could go back to Miss Muffets shop and ask her to take her in. as she thought, she wasn't paying attention to were she was going and she bumped into something hard. She rubbed her nose thinking it was a tree, but still curious she looked up. It had been Sans sternum. His eye was blazing blue, he picked her up and slammed her into a tree. It HURT. She narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck do you want freak." Sans had his fist balled up in her collar, "Knock off the act Lianne, you don't think I believe that BS do you, your tears are freezing to your face. Why are you really leaving, and where would you go, how would you survive. We ALL want you to stay with us. We WANT to care for and protect you." Lianne was losing the oomph to continue the act, "You can't say that for every one, and why would any of you want to take care of me you've only known me for two days really, let me tell you I am toxic, nothing but garbage that the universe forgot the throw out."

The tears were flowing freely again, her entire being fighting the conflicting feelings of an entire lifetime of abuse, and all the love she'd received in two short days. Sans eye's blazed even brighter, his other fist doubled up. Lianne expected a punch to the face and she knew she deserved it, she just closed her eyes and waited for it. Instead she felt his lips against hers. He used his body to fully press hers against the tree one hand balled up in her hair and the other against the tree, she could hear his fingers scratch against the bark as he clawed it. His lips were rough and hard, crushing her soft ones with his hard ones, but it was so full of emotions that he didn't seem able to express verbally that Lianne couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss. Sans took a sharp intake of breath and without breaking the kiss, removed his hand from the tree and used it to lift Lianne's leg to bring them even closer. Electricity shot down his spine and he threw his head back in ecstasy sucking in air through his teeth. Lianne didn't know what could possibly be poking into her thigh, but she knew instinctively she she liked it.

Sans scrambled to get his feelings under control, he refused to take her in the cold snow but that was exactly where this was going if he didn't stop. He pulled back and jammed his hands in his pockets, pushing his jacket down to hide the raging hard on he had. He looked at Lianne, "I am only going to say this once, never EVER say that about yourself again." Lianne's eyes were wide and she couldn't take her hand off her lips. Sans was panting, his whole body shaking from unreleased passion. He wanted more, His mind was swirling with thoughts though. He had kissed her, he almost did more than that, he was never that impulsive. He was a scientist to the core he thought through his options, theorized, hypothesized, tested. What had possessed him to act so out of character. Then her face as she was screaming, not at him, but railing at her situation, every part of her rejecting the hope she desperately needed, but too terrified of the crushing feeling that she felt was inevitable.

He looked at Lianne who was just standing there, touching her lips, "oh shit did I hurt you?" Lianne smiled dazedly, "No not really, that was just my first kiss and I'm trying to make sure I don't forget any part of it." Sans sockets widened, her FIRST, he could tell that she was inexperienced but her FIRST, "How was that your first kiss!" Lianne still dazed shrugged, "I was only interested in one person on the surface and when my foster father found out, he beat the tar out of me, since then I refused to allow myself to be attracted to anyone." Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "Oh my god, I am sorry. Slamming you into a tree and accosting you in the snow should not be your first kiss." Lianne shook her head, "Hey listen I know people do things that they normally wouldn't in heated situations, and I totally understand if you want to wipe that from your memory's, but I just want you to know, you have nothing to worry about, I'm glad that was my first kiss, I found it quite enjoyable, could have been way worse." Lianne blushed and looked at some random speck off to the side. Sans stepped forward and kissed her again, this time sweet and soft, "Little warrior there is no way I want to forget the first of, hopefully, many kisses with you, but right now I'd just like to go home. Come with me."

Lianne blushed at his implication of more kissing, but turned her head, "I don't know Sans, what I said was pretty nasty are you sure they want me back." Sans blinked, for a moment when she had said his name she was beneath him whispering it in ecstasy...okay that need to not happen again...or maybe it just needed to become a reality. Sans shook his head clearing the extremely pornographic thoughts that were bouncing around in head, "Listen Lianne, If I came back with out you Gaster and papyrus would never forgive me and I'm pretty sure Goliath would dust me." Lianne cocked her head, "What does that mean BTW, dusting" sans sighed, "Monsters don't work like humans, if we lose our hp we turn instantly to dust." Lianne's eyebrows furrowed. Sans rubbed a spot between his sockets, "May I see your soul." Lianne motioned to her sternum as a invitation. Sans brought it out and twisted his wrist revealing a status bar. Lianne jumped and sans ridges furrowed. Her hp bar was only five but her def was over 9000. ( _ **HAHAHA**_ )

Lianne saw his ridges furrow, "Is something wrong Sans." Sans was staring at the status bar, "Not exactly your hp his ridiculously low, but you def is massive. Hp raises with your lov. most people people start with 20." Lianne laughed, "So because I'm not loved my hp is low?" Sans looked at her face, "Oh your loved plenty now, Papyrus may never let you go due to you teaching him how to cook, by the way that was delicious, anyway Gaster always wanted a daughter, and I'm pretty sure Goliath would follow you into the after life. In two short days you have entrenched yourself in all of our souls, but in this case love is spelled l.o.v. It stands for level of violence, your low hp means you have less desire to hurt someone and your high defense means you've suffered a lot of it."

Lianne nodded then curiosity struck her, "Can I see yours?" Sans nodded and coaxed his out. It was a blazing blue upside down heart, "Can I hold it or is that inappropriate, or even physically possible." sans just coaxed it even more forward, Lianne held out her hands and it floated above her palms and as she retracted her arms it followed her.

Despite Gaster's warning about touching it doing interesting things to monsters, her curiosity over rid her good sense. She rubbed her finger along the edges as lightly a feather not wanting to hurt it. On the edges of her hearing she heard Sans grunt but she was transfixed on the blazing blue soul in her hand. Then she was pretty sure she lost her mind because she licked it. Her tongue followed the path her finger had traced. It tasted like blueberries surprisingly. When she looked up Sans was on his hands and knees. She dropped to her knees terrified that she might have hurt him, "Oh my god Sans I am so sorry, did I hurt you. Suddenly Sans grabbed her by the back of the knees and pulled her beneath him. He swore again he wouldn't take her in the cold snow but dammit she was making it very difficult, "No Lianne you did not hurt me, far from it, but until your ready to finish what you started, do NOT do that again." Lianne gulped, well now she knew how skeletons had sex, sans having genitalia. Or did they?

 _ **SO DID YOU ALL LIKE IT? IF SO REVIEW PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE.**_


	5. slice of lifefiller?

_**OKAY I KNOW I'M A COUPLE OF DAYS LATE, I AM SORRY. I NEED TO UPDATE MY PERSCRIPTION SO UNTILL I DO LOOKING AT THE COMPUTER FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME CAUSES ME GREAT PAIN. SO EITHER THE CHAPTERS WILL GET SHORTER FOR A LITTLE BIT OR I WILL BE A BIT LATER THAN I PLAN. ALSO MY PLACE OF WORK IS SERVERLY SHORT HANDED SO I AM HAVING TO TAKE MORE SHIFTS THAN I LIKE. WELL ON TO THE STORY. ENJOY...OR ELSE?**_

Sans got up slowly, allowing Lianne to do the same. Sans flipped his hood up and Jammed his hands in his pockets, "Come on Lianne lets go home." Out of habit Lianne opened her mouth to argue despite not really being against it, she still had deep seated reservations but she had decided she wanted to see if maybe these people were right and give it a go. It had nothing to do with these burgeoning feelings for Sans...nothing at all. As she went to argue though Sans pulled his best impression of Gaster. He just looked at her. Lianne snapped her jaw shut and squelched any thought to argue. Sans succeeded in looking like Gaster for the most part, it was just less fatherly and more domineering male. The other big difference was Gaster's look didn't send electricity shooting down Lianne's spine to pool at the apex of her thighs.

As they started walking, despite having very warm clothes, being out in the freezing cold and being under Sans in the snow, started to affect Lianne, and she began to shiver. Sans noticed and asked, "You cold ki...Lianne?" It was gonna take a little bit for him to stop calling her kiddo. Lianne shook her head, "Nah I'm fine," Sans made a face that clearly said he didn't believe a word of it, "Listen Lianne I get it the cold goes right through me too." Lianne laughed at the terrible pun, "So what do you suggest I do?" Sans answered by dropping his hoodie on her. She was instantly warmer. Inside was thick fleece like material that was soft and felt like her shirt. Miss Muffet must have made this too. His body(?) heat permeated her skin and the smell of ketchup and cigarettes invaded her senses. She snuggled into the coat and took a deep breath. When she realized what she was doing she glanced at Sans from the side of her vision. He was chuckling. She blushed deeply and focused on what was in front of her way too hard.

Right before they got to the front door Lianne fears, doubts and insecurities came rushing back in a flood. Lianne stopped in her tracks wondering if she was doing the right thing. Thoughts rushed through her mind, maybe she could run as fast as she could to the capital and Sans wouldn't catch her (yeah I know he can teleport but she wasn't thinking clearly OK). Sans stopped as well and looked at her, "Hey Lianne it'll be okay we'll take care of you." He opened the door and Papyrus came flying out, "HUMAN I FORGIVE YOU I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT, JUST PROMISE ME YOU WON'T WORRY US LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU ARE MUCH TO SMALL AND NOT LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HANDLE THE COLD DOWN HERE." Papyrus spun her around into a big bear hug. Lianne laughed at Papyrus's antics. Gaster's reaction was a bit different. He was so serious faced it was scary, instantly he began checking her for frost bite. There was none of course she had only been out there for 30 minutes, but he needed to know she was okay. Lianne said, "I'm sorry Gaster, are you angry with me?" Completely misreading his face. Gaster stilled and looked her in the eyes then he wrapped her in a nice firm hug. "I'm not angry, I'm worried. Please. Please. PLEASE Don't do that again. Why are you wearing Sans jacket?"

The change in subject kinda confused Lianne so she didn't answer right away. Sans answered instead. "She got cold on the way back so I lent it to her." Gaster put his hand on the back of her head, when Sans had kissed her the bark had ripped hair from her ponytail, and left little pieces of bark in her hair, then Gaster pulled at the hood of Sans jacket so he could see Lianne's back it was soaked from melted snow that had clung to her after being under Sans. Gaster looked at Sans in the eyes with narrowed sockets, but continued to talk to Lianne, "I imagine you WOULD get cold, your soaked." Lianne's back stiffened. Gaster decided to spare her anymore embarrassment and drop it...with her...for now depending on what he could get out of Sans.

"Why don't you go to bed Lianne its been a tiring day for you, and I need to have a few words with Sans." Lianne looked back at Sans, but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring down Gaster, "Oh gee wilikers, a real bonified father son chat I feel so honored. Don't you think It's a little late for this GASTER?" Sans emphasized the name to drive home the point. Lianne's eyes widened, okay she really shouldn't be here for this it stank of old wounds that needed to be cleaned, and she couldn't help with that. She walked up the stairs into Sans room, but she left the door cracked, the curiosity was eating away at her.

Gaster ground out, "Sans don't be like that, if I had the option, I would have been there for you and Papyrus." Sans snorted, "You think so do you Gaster, if you had been a dad, you know someone who puts his children first, not a stupid machine, you would have thought twice before running into a exploding core, you wouldn't have cracks in your skull and holes in your palms and been lost in the void for a few century's, and I wouldn't have a busted eye because I was stupid enough to try and save you. If the core hadn't exploded you would have continued to basically ignored papyrus and I. It's basic science, without cause there can be no effect. Being lost in the void made you appreciate what you thought you had lost forever."

Gaster looked stricken. Lianne's heart went out to Gaster but quite a few questions had been answered. Gaster rallied himself, closed his eyes and switched tactics, "Fine you don't want what I have to say to sound fatherly?" Gaster picked up sans with his magic and slammed him into the door, "If you took her in the snow, I will fucking kick your ass." He opened his eyes and they blazed purple. They were met with San's cyan blue eye. Sans snarled, and swung his arm. Gaster followed suit across the room into a glass and wood china cabinet, "When and where and who I screw is none of your damn business." They had forgotten Papyrus was still in the room, but it didn't matter, they only had beating the tar out of each other on their minds. Papyrus whimpered, "Please stop." Sans and Gaster couldn't hear him. Gaster summoned a bone and swung it, "It's my business if it's Lianne." Sans caught the bone, cracks forming in his palm, "Funny, I thought she was supposed to be my mate, is that your real problem, you jealous?"

Bones sprouted from the floor almost impaling Gaster. Lianne started crying, luckily Papyrus heard her and ran upstairs. Lianne had pulled her knees up to her chest and was sitting on the floor. Goliath was next to her whimpering and growling every time a crash was heard. Papyrus knelt in front of her, "Human are you okay?" Lianne looked up surprised, "Papy?" Papyrus smiled, "Don't worry, they do this every once in a great while, it's not your fault, they'll wear each other out and everything will be normal tomorrow, it's okay." Lianne reached up and wiped a errant tear from Papyrus's face, "No it's not okay, they made you cry."

She stood, determined, "Goliath lets go." Goliath got big and Lianne hopped on. Gaster had switched to using fists and Sans had just decided to shout obscenities at him while teleporting. Lianne rolled her eyes then shouted, "KNOCK IT OOOOFFFF!" On the last word Goliath blasted catching both of them and slamming them both into the wall. As the light faded, some of their bones had soot on them. Lianne snarled, "Goliath please put me down." As she stepped down, broken glass and wood crunched beneath her feet. She stepped toward the dazed skeletons, "You two are SUPPOSED to be adults." Gaster looked up, "You don't understand." Lianne squatted down, "Your right I don't understand, I don't understand how two ADULTS, a father and son who are so smart, could be so stupid." Lianne knelt between them, "You keep saying you want to protect and care for me, but here you are unable to protect and care for yourselves, but let me make this simple for you, if you want to protect and care for me, forgive yourselves," She kissed Gaster on the cheek, "Forgive each other," She kissed Sans on the cheek, and then placed a gentle hand on each of there cheeks "And never EVER make Papyrus cry again. Then you will be capable of caring for me, because I care for you." She lightly slapped them on the cheeks. "Now you both need to go to your rooms, we'll take care of your hurts and this mess tomorrow." She stood up and walked over to Papyrus and took his hand, "Come on Papy I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

She walked up the stairs hand in hand with Papyrus and shut the door behind them. Gaster chuckled, "Damn Sans, just damn." Sans chuckled, "I know right hey just so you know I didn't... you know. I mean I was only gone for 15 minutes give me some credit." Gaster laughed, "Well if your anything like me you'll need a lot more time than 15." Sans choked, "Omg Gaster, did you really just say that." Gaster was smiling and looking at Sans sidelong. Sans got an evil look on his face, "Oh by the way Lianne knows to some degree what happens when you touch a soul." Gaster snapped his head in Sans direction, "You did?" Sans chuckled, "Nope she did...she even licked it. I swear that girls curiosity is gonna kill me in the best way possible." It was Gaster's turn to choke, "She did what?!" Sans grinned, "She licked it and let me tell you it's as good as it sounds." Gaster and Sans shivered in tandem. It got quiet for awhile, Gaster spoke first, "I'm sorry for being a shitty father before and trying to be a good one now when it's to late." Sans sighed, "I'm sorry too, for throwing your past mistakes in your face all the time, and don't stop trying dad just lighten up, your coming on to strong."

When Sans said dad, Gaster's soul leapt like it was the first time he had said it. Gaster nodded and got up, he held his hand out for Sans, and Sans took it. As Sans stood up Gaster said, "Listen a small amount of fatherly advice, I commend you for trying to wait for Lianne and taking her in the snow would have been disastrous, but you know what will happen if you keep the mating instincts bottled up for too long. She's feeling the call too, so just start actively pursuing her a bit more and, stop expecting her to do the work, cause with her history I'm not even sure he knows how." Sans chuckled, "No she doesn't, but I believe I took some good steps forward tonight albeit rougher than I intended. Girl hadn't even had her first kiss." Gaster's face couldn't decide on being suspicious or shocked. "OK its none of my business, but I assume the rough part has something to do with why she had bark in her hair." Sans smiled, "Yep and good job starting to back off. Whelp good night Gaster," With that he disappeared. Gaster stood in the rubble for a minute and sighed, "Well shit, this is gonna get worse before it gets better."

The next morning all three skeletons found Lianne cleaning up the mess by herself. She had started with the wood and was currently working on the glass. Her hands had already become quiet bloody. All three skeleton rolled there eyes. Gaster said, "Lianne I swear, I challenge you to go one day, just one day without finding a way to cause yourself to bleed." Lianne continued working without acknowledging them. If Gaster had a heart or a stomach the former would be swimming in acid at that moment. Was she still angry with him? Gaster reached out, but pulled his hand back, if she was still upset with him, he didn't want to push her further. Sans had been feeling similar things, but he didn't pull back. His hand left it's spot in his jacket and he picked her up and dropped her into his open arms. She looked up at him surprise etched all over her face, wires were coming out of her ears. She took two buds out, "Hey Sans you scared me, whats up?" Sans rolled his eyes, "We thought you might still be mad at us." Lianne flapped a bloody hand at him, "What happened, happened . It's over now, no need to hold on to things that you can't change, in fact it takes up valuable time from making a better future." The look on her face said that Sans should follow the same philosophy, she turned her head and gave Gaster the same look.

Gaster cleared his throat (don't question the physical illogic of it she didn't understand either), "As I said, I dare you to go one day without finding a way to cause yourself blood loss." Motioning to her hands. Lianne laughed awkwardly, "Well I didn't want Papyrus to end up having to clean all this up so I did what I could." Gaster looked around, the wood was in a neat pile and the glass was half in a neat pile as well, "This must have taken forever, did you sleep at all last night Lianne?" Lianne looked anywhere but at Sans or Gaster, fidgeted in Sans arm and cleared her throat. It told Gaster and Sans everything they needed to know. Lianne tried to get out of Sans arms but he tightened his grip, "Nope I have a feeling Gaster is itching to heal those hands of yours." Gaster nodded and took her hands in his gently, examining every cut and splinter, "Gracious my dear, the glass is still in these." Lianne shrugged, "I know. I figured after the first few it was smarter to just leave them in until I was done so new glass wouldn't get in the old cuts making them worse and bonus the glass would act as a stint for the blood flow." Gaster raised a single ridge, "Well that is very...logical, but it sounds rather painful. Did you leave the splinters in for the same reason?" Lianne looked at her hand, "Nah I just missed them." Gaster rolled his eyes, "Okay after I get all this crud out of your hands and heal up the lacerations, Sans and I will finish up the work."

After Gaster was done Sans put Lianne on the floor, "Okay ki...Lianne you've done enough, we got this." Lianne rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick up a large piece of glass. Gaster grabbed her wrist before she could pick it up, "We're serious Lianne." The most evil grin slid across her face, she reached down with the hand that Gaster wasn't holding and picked up the glass. She threw it in the glass pile with a clink. Gaster groaned in irritation, "Don't push me little warrior." Lianne laughed and like a cat that stares at you as it pushes something off a counter-top, she stared at him as she leaned down to pick up another piece of glass. Gaster looked at Sans for permission. Sans was leaning against the wall, magically picking up every piece of glass that Papyrus went for keeping him from doing any actual work, Sans looked at Gaster and laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I adore her bratty streak, but that doesn't mean there aren't consequences."

Gaster lifted his hand purple glowing from tip to wrist. Lianne cocked her hip, "Psh figures you'd use magic...coward." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Gaster's hand stopped glowing, and he looked back at Sans, "Hey sunflower could I bother you for some rope." The little black and yellow spider climbed up atop of sans head, "It would be my honor Dr. Gaster." The smile on Lianne's face fell. She suddenly remembered Gaster yesterday as he played with the boys. Obvious ...martial ...arts ...training...shit. She squeaked and ran around the banister to go up the steps. Gaster grabbed the banister ahead of her and flipped over it. He landed in front of her and crossed his arms. It surprised her and she started to fall backwards. Gaster grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pinned her arms behind her back. She jumped up and kicked off the banister knocking them both over, them both laughing the whole time. Lianne scrambled to get up. Gaster chuckled, "Oh no you don't. I hear humans are quite ticklish." Lianne had no idea, no one had ever tried. Turns out she was very ticklish. She squealed as Gaster tickled her rib-cage, she flailed trying to escape the talented fingers of the Dr.

She did eventually and ran to the door. She flung it open and ran as fast as she could laughing the whole way. When she heard nothing behind her she stopped and looked behind her. Gaster was leaning a shoulder against the door frame his arms and legs crossed, he shouted at her, "Oh my dear your gonna need more of a head start than that." She was a good 50 feet from the house, cocky bastard. The smug look on his face was quite irritating as well. Lianne shouted back, bring it on old man, I have youth and muscles on my side." Gaster chuckled low, "As you wish young one." He stood up and took off. Lianne spun around feeling like a dumb-ass. Muscles or no his legs were twice as long as hers. It only took a couple of seconds before Gaster reached her. He never slowed down as he picked her up turned around and headed back to the house. Lianne was laughing the whole time.

Gaster placed her on her feet, "Are you gonna behave now?" Lianne laughed, "Probably not." Sans had sidled up next to Gaster and he slipped him something. Gaster grabbed her wrists and wrapped a thick soft rope that was quite sticky around her wrists and tied it so fast Lianne didn't even have time to process what he had done. He pulled on the end of the rope dragging her to the banister, "Well if you can't behave then I'll guess I'll have to make sure "your to tied up" to help." He tied her to the banister while Papyrus groaned. He was done in seconds.

Lianne gripped, "I'm almost an adult you can't treat me like this." Gaster chuckled, "First off the key word here is almost, second off in regards to years of life, to a monster your just a baby." Lianne's irritation dissipated for the time being, curiosity taking it's place, "How old...are you?" Gaster began cleaning up the glass, "I stopped counting at 1000 years." Lianne coughed, "Holy shit! Your a millennial in a whole different definition. How old are you Sans, Papyrus?" Papyrus spoke up, "Actually we're fraternal twins. We're both 700." Lianne shook her head, these people kept throwing surprises left and right at her, "So you had kids at 300 years old, quite the late bloomer huh?" Gaster shook his head, "Actually by monster standards we were quite young." Lianne was seriously confused, "Okay in human years how old were you." Gaster scratched the back of his skull, "Well it'd be about 20 but transposing a mathematical equation for monster age to human standard is difficult because the older we get the slower we age, take Sans and I, he'd be about 30, but I'd not be much more than 35 and I'm even more complicated than that. I don't think my body aged at all in the void so physically I'd be younger than Sans since the other human just managed to rescue me within the last year...so...complicated." All Lianne could see was numbers and mathematical symbols dancing in front of her eyes, mocking her. Gaster stopped cleaning and looked back and just laughed at her. Lianne shook off the visions, "Oh sure laugh at the stupid human." Gaster rolled his eyes, "I'm more EDGUCATED and in this case about something no human could possibly know, being it's about how a monster ages. Besides there's three different types of smarts, book smarts, sea horse sense, and path smarts, and you have those last two in spades. You survived a world that at every turn seemed to try to crush and kill you. With an education the sky won't even be a limit for you. You don't have to worry about surviving anymore, now you can focus on thriving, little warrior." He turned from his work and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the head.

Lianne's eyes widened and she felt her brain break for a second. She had never once thought about what she'd like to do with the rest of her life. She'd never had enough time beyond making sure she made it to the next day. Gaster translated her look correctly, "You don't have to decide today, this week this month or even this year. Focus on healing this first." He pointed to her heart. "and we'll be with you the whole way human. "Papyrus pumped his fist. Lianne smiled, "Eww I'm gonna have be stuck with a cop, a rocket scientist, and a DOCTER the whole time?" Sans snorted, "I am a physicist, Papyrus is a knight and saying Gaster is a doctor is like putting a Md. and brain surgeon in the same level." Lianne laughed, "Well EEXXXCUUUSSSEEE me." The skeletons focused on cleaning the living room which left there backs turned to her. She started examining the ropes binding her. Sunflower came down and asked, "What are you doing my dear." Lianne was focused on the rope, but responded anyway, "I'm trying to figure out how to unbind myself without destroying your work." Sunflower laughed, "I have plenty where that came from, but I must say you kinda deserve this." Lianne grinned despite being focused on the knot between her wrists, "Well that's a matter of perspective, besides I don't really mind because it's Gaster, but I have been taking care of myself for three years, it's the principle of the thing." Sunflower shrugged and decided to watch her, Goliath watched intently as well.

She tried to the best of her abilities to follow the path in which the rope took. She only got so far with that. She pulled on some of the paths with her teeth with very little progress to show for it. She realized part of the problem was this was spider silk and quite sticky. She had an idea, she wasn't lying to miss Muffet spiders did fascinate her. So she knew that spider silk was made mostly of protein, one of the acids in human saliva was designed to break down just that, but simply licking it wouldn't cover enough to make a difference so she wrapped her entire mouth over the ball and let her body do it's job by allowing the spit to build up. After a minute, she let go, stared at it for a sec and then jerked her wrists apart. The inch thick rope snapped like sewing thread where the knot met the loops that went around her wrists.

She cursed, "Sorry Sunflower I was trying to save the rope." Sunflower chuckled, "No that was immensely entertaining and educational. I had no idea human spit could do that." Unbeknownst to Lianne all three skeletons had finished cleaning via magic. Gaster spoke causing Lianne to stiffen, "Yes that was very insightful. Guess I'm going to have to use magic next time." Lianne gulped, "What makes you think there's going to be a next time and why not regular rope." Gaster chuckled, "Basic psychology, you rebel against authority, so ergo you will push my buttons again, as for regular rope I watched as you examined the knot, you have a eye for detail, and a tactical mind, if this had been regular rope you would have figured it out in half the time. The stickiness was the only real thing impeding you." Gaster peeled off the loop around her wrist. The oil in her skin had already begun to eat away at it too. The ball in her hands had basically melted. Gaster examined the loop, "The human physiology seems to have the determination to survive in every molecule. No wonder monsters can't handle it."

Lianne cocked her head, "Does that mean there have never been human monster couples or...children from said coupling." Lianne blushed and her entire being begged that there be a way and she denied the reason why. Gaster gave her a knowing look and Sans blushed so hard that he had no more white to his skull, "Well my dear there was many monster human couples once upon a time and children too. That is how we were locked down here. While a normal human has magic, its not enough to create the barrier that keeps us here. But I'm referring to pure distilled determination. Its the one trait that monsters don't have in abundance much like humans and magic.


	6. WORKING ON IT I SWEAR

_**DEAR FOLLOWERS, I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF YOU WILL READ THIS BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD ON TWO NEW CHAPTERS THEY SHOULD BE UP THIS WEEK IF NOT NEXT WEEK, BOTH OF THEM. SORRY FOR THE HORRENDOUS LONG WAIT BUT PROBLEM AFTER PROBLEM HAS BEEN LANDING IN MY LAP, I WON'T GET INTO IT BECAUSE IT'S BEEN A LOT BUT IT'S BEEN HARD TO MOVE FORWARD, TO SAY THE LEAST. THAT ASIDE, YAY TWO NEW CHAPTERS, I ALSO DOWNLOADED GRAMMARLY, (NOT SPONSERED) SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD QUICKER FROM HERE ON OUT SINCE I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER OF MY WRITING (EW). WELCOME TO ALL THE NEW SUBSCRIBERS YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL. (SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION WARNING) ALSO IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF MONTHS, I WILL BE TRYING OUT THE YOUTUBE AS A GAMER IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN "SEEING" ME COME CHECK IT OUT I WILL BE GOING INTO MORE DETAIL IN MY AUTHORS NOTES AS THE TIME DRAWS NEAR, (SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION OVER). MAY YOUR DAYS BE GRAND AND ILL "SEE" YOU WHEN I DROP THE CHAPPIES.**_


End file.
